I am Hannah Montana
by Queen Pink 101
Summary: How will Lilly find out Miley is Hannah Montana. And when she does, will things heat up between the too? MileyLilly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm just starting this story. Well duh! Lol.**

**Disclamier - Lol. I own the idea for this story!**

**Monday**

The first day of High School. Always the hardest. You don't know anybody and nobody wants to know you. But it's better when you have great friends to support you. Well...friends, for a while..

Miley and Lilly walked side by side taking in their new enviroment. Different groups of kids stood of to the side greeting each other in hugs, kisses, and other ways.

''Do you know where Oliver is?'' Miley asked her best friend.

''Not a clue'' Lilly replied still looking around.

''LILLY!'' Miley yelled. ''Do you even know where your first class is?''

''No but I spot a hottie and 20:02!'' Lilly said and laughed.

''Lilly, there'll be plenty of time for guys AFTER we find out next period class!'' Miley explained.

''Okay'' She sighed. ''What's your first class?''

''Gym'' Miley replied.

''Me too!'' Lilly exclaimed.

''Calm down Lils, I think every girl who signed up for Athletics has it first period'' Miley said.

''Who cares!'' Lilly said. ''It's a class together!''

''True'' Miley agreed. ''Let's go''

They wondered around the side of the building to the gym and entered. Eye's darted over to the door to see the new comers arive. They came in and sat down on one of he mats that were spread across the floor.

''Hello girls'' The teacher smiled. ''Im Mrs.Brown. I am a 10th grade teacher and I run the Athletics program''

No one responded.

''Nervous?'' She laughed. ''Well don't be! By the first 9 weeks we'll be a big family!''

The girls looked around at each other, no one wanted to be a family just yet. Mrs. Brown was rushing things..

''Okay, well I will call out names to come and pick up your uniforms'' Mrs.Brown said.

''Ahhhh we have uniforms?'' A girl whinned.

Mrs.Brown laughed more. ''Only for Athletics''

''Oh'' She replied embarressed.

''Line up!'' SHe yelled and everyoen scrambled into a line. Lilly being quished between miley and some girl she'd never seen before.

After getting their shirt and shorts for Gym they headed to the locker room to put their locks on their lockers. Wich was very difficult.

''You know why you cant open yours'' Miley said to Lilly. ''Because your blond''

''You know why you can't open yours'' Lilly said back. ''Cuz your stupid!''

They broke out into hysterics actually 'ROFL'.

''I'm never gonna get this lock open'' Miley whinned. ''I'm just gonna take it home and practice''

''Same'' Lilly agreed as they shoved the heavy, metal locks into their backpacks.

---

''Hey, Bud, how was your day?'' Mrs.Stewart asked.

''Tiring'' Miley said colasping onto the couch in a exsaughsted sigh.

''Did you have alot of class with Lilly and Oliver?'' He asked.

''All but 2'' Miley replied still streched across the couch.

''Hungry?'' He said offering up a ham snadwich.

''Not now'' Miley said pushing the plate away. ''I have a ton of homework and I have to figure out how to open my Gym locker!''

''Well I have good news!'' He said.

''Yeah?''

''Hannah Montana has a cd singing at Wal-mart this Saturday at 6!'' He said.

''Yeah!'' She screamed giving her dad a high five.

''So after you finnish you work, better pick Hannah a prety outfit out!'' He said.

''OKay Daddy!'' She said, gave him a quick hug, and ran to her room.

About an hour later Miley had finnished all her homework and was workign on the lock when the telephone rang. To tired to get up, she sat lazily in her bed and let her father answer it.

''BUD!'' Mrs.Stewart called. ''ITS LILLY!''

Miley jumped out of her bed and ran down stairs to the phone. She snatched it from her fathers hands and put it to her ear. ''Hello''

''Hey, Mils, what's up?'' Lilly replied into the phone.

''Nothing much'' Miley replied still breathing heavily as she made her way back to her room. ''How about you?''

''Nothing, have you opened your lock yet?''

''No I was just working on it'' Miley replied. ''You?''

''Working on it''

''What your combo number?'' She questioned.

''27-32-05''

''Mines 10-34-32'' She said.

''We both got a 32...cool''

They stayed silent for a few minutes both concentrating on their locks.

''GOT IT!'' Miley said.

''If I don't get mine by tomorrow your helping me!''

''Okay'' She said.

''Hey! Omg! I just remembered! Hannah Montana is having a cd signing this Saturday!''

''Yeah. I heard about that. Are you going?'' She asked nervously hoping she wouldn't.

''Of course! I love Hannah!''

''Oh okay'' She said.

''Wanna come with?''

''No I can't'' She replied. ''I...I...I hate Hannah Montana''

''You what?!''

''I'm sorry, Lills'' She replied sincerely. ''Ask Oliver''

''Okaaaaaaaaay. Well I gotta go. Bye''

''Bye!''

Lilly hung up and Miley waited a few seconds before she did the same. She groaned and went to her Hannah closet. She approched the life size maniqune of herself and examined it feeling a lump form in her throat. ''Do you know how much pain you make me go threw?'' It kept its pose. ''Ugh!'' She screamed pushing it over.

She hated the fact that she could never go see Hannah Montana with Lilly. She loved Lilly and whenever she had to bail on her she felt really bad. For Lilly and herself. She had not yet told Lilly she was Hannah, and if she did, nothing would be the same.

---

**Wednesday**

''Please'' Lilly begged.

''No''

''Please'' She begged on.

''No!''

''PLEASE!'' She said.

''NO!'' Miley refused for the third time.

Lilly had begged and begged Miley to come along for them to visit Hannah. And each time Miley refused.

''Well'' Lilly said. ''Can you atleast come and help me pick a outfit out?''

''Okay'' Miley caved. ''But only a outfit. And shoes. And accessories! But I'm NOT coming'' Miley said makign it clea she was not going.

''Okay, Okay, I'll be over at 5 today'' She said.

''Alright, see ya''

---

''Hello?'' Jackson said answering the phone. ''Okay. Lilly in 10''

''10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...''

''Are you ready Miley?'' Lilly ask skateboarding into the Stewart house hold.

''Yeah'' Miley said and headed to the door. ''Be back later, Dad''

''Alright, Bud. Don't be out to late'' He said before his daughter shut the door on him.

''Ugh'' Miley said. ''It's so hot!''

''Yeah'' Lilly agreed. ''Lets go to my house and get my bike''

''Okay, but skate slow. This heats sucking up all my energy'' Miley said and threw her head back.

---

Lilly opened her grage door and took out her bike, throwing her skate board in the pile with the others. She got on and let Miley get on behind her.

''Hold on tight'' Lilly said and Miley wrapped her arms around her friends stomache.

Lilly peddadled off to the mall, her blond hair blowign into Miley's face.

''Your hair smells good!'' Miley complimented.

''Thanks'' She gigled.

They pulled up infront of the mall and threw Lilly bike and helmet on the sidewalk.

''Wich store first?'' Lilly asked.

''Dillards!'' Miley said and they headed that way.

''I love walking into stores'' Miley said as she entered.

''Why?'' Lilly said confused.

''Because when I do, the air from the store blows at me and cools me off. And I like that feeling'' She said.

''Me too!''

''That top is so cute!'' Miley commented picking up a red designer top.

''Totally!'' Lilly nodded.

''Go try it'' Miley ordedered. ''And this too'' She said handing her another top. ''And these. Ohhh, and thoes. Omg, you have to try on these. I love that, try that too. Mabey you should try this instead. No, yes, mabey, try them both! And these, of and these!'' Miley said.

''Will that be all'' Lilly said behind a pile of tops.

''Yeah. Now go!'' Miley rushed.

Time went by and so did outfits till Lilly finally stepped out in the perfect thing.

''Lilly'' Miley said shocked. ''That is awesome. You have to get it!''

''Really?'' Lilly said looking at herself. ''You like it?''

''Love it'' Miley said examining her.

The well designed hot pink top brouth out her curves and large breast. And her blue jead mini showed off her cute theighs. Her knee-high white socks nerly completed the outfit with a pair of black sneakers.

''Lets go!'' Miley said and grabbed her hand leading her to the check out counter.

''That'll be $120'' The saleswomen said blowing a buble.

''I don't have that much'' Lilly replied hurt in her voice.

''How much do you need?'' Miley asked.

''Another $50'' Lilly said searching her purse.

''Here'' Miley said giving her a $50 bill. ''It's the least I can do''

''Thank you!'' Lilly said and wrapped her friend into a bear hug.

Miley smilled and hugged her back. Lilly grabbed her bag off the counter and ran out the store arm in arm with Miley.

''Where now?'' Lilly asked.

''Clairs!'' Miley shouted.

---

**Saturday**

''Hurry up!'' Miley called into Lilly bathroom.

''I'm sorry!'' Lilly called from beihind the door. I can't untangle this thong!''

''Oh my gosh!'' Miley said obviously annoyed. ''Lemme do it!''

''Fine'' She said and opended the door exsposing a nude bottom half.

Miley snatched the thong from her hands and untangled it. ''Happy?''

Lilly stood their, with no underwear, staring at Miley untangle it. ''Very''

''Oh and Lilly'' Miley said before she shut the door again. ''You could have put SOME thing on your bottom half''

''Your not lesbian right?'' Lilly questioned.

''Not that I know off'' Miley replied.

''Well if were friends you shouldn't care'' Lilly said.

''True'' She replied and Lilyl closed the door again.

5 minutes later she stepped out again and Miley jumped up off the bed to see her friend arive.

''Lilly you look HOT'' Miley replied. ''Hannah will love it''

''Thanks for all the help'' Lilly replied and gave her friend a big hug.

Miley moaned having Lilly in her arms like she was.

''Did you just moan?'' Lilly asked.

''Mabey'' Miley said.

''Why?''

''What a girl can't moan hugginf her friend?'' MIley asked.

''I guess'' Lilly answered.

''Well. Im outtie'' Miley said and walked to the door.

Miley shut the door and as Lilly watched it close she mumbled. ''Bye babe''

Even though they weren't dating, Lilly had a little 'thing' for Miley. Not exactly shure for herself either. But she was pretty shure she did.

---

''HANNAH, HANNAH, HANNAH'' The fans chanted.

''Hey everybody!'' Hannah called into the microphone. ''Tonights cd signing is sponsered by Wal-mart!''

Hannah sat down in her chair and clicked her pen out to see the first fan.

''Hi'' A little girl said approaching the stand.

''Hi, cutie'' Hannah smiled. ''Whats your name?''

''Annabel'' She replied, thumb in her mouth.

Hannah finnished sighning the cd and handed it back to the girl. Se stood up and gave her a hug before she walked off. She signed a few more cd, posters, and whatever else they brought up there untill she saw Lilly and Oliver infront of her.

''Hello'' She greeted with a smile.

''Hi Hannah'' Lilly said with a smile.

''Hi'' Oliver said.

''What are ya too names?'' Hannah asked.

''Lilly and Oliver'' Lilly replied.

''Here ya go'' Hannah said and gave them the cd.

Hannah made direct eye contace with Lilly and then stood up to hug Oliver. Oliver sweated and Hannah moved over to Lilly next.

She wrapped her amrs around Lilly body wich made Lilly have a tingling feelign she loved.

''You look liek my friend Miley'' Lilly said when she pulled back.

''Never met a Miley before'' Hannah said.

''Oh, she's my best friend'' Lilly replied.

''Well have a nice night'' Hannah said makign eye contact with Lilly soft eyes once more.

''You too. Nice meeting you'' Lilly said as her and a sweating Oliver walked away.

As they walked back to Lilly's house, Lilly thought about Miley the whole way.

'I just met Hannah Montana' She thought. 'Think about Hannah. Not Miley. Hannah. Hannah. Hannah..'

**A/N: Yeah. Okay. Im soooo tired. And I need to pee. So good night. Hope ya like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have 6 viewers so far! WOOT! Lol. I hope I get more...But I'll take what I get!**

**Monday**

''You should have been there'' Lilly said sitting down at the lunch table with her 2 best friends. ''Hannah is so nice!''

''I heard she was'' Miley said.

''Yeah. You think they would just say that. But it's true'' Oliver butted in. ''And she hugged us!''

Lilly smiled at the thought of Hannah hugging her but quickly made it fade away.

''Again, I'm sorry I wouldn't go'' Miley said.

''It's okay'' Lilly said.

They all began to eat their lunch.

''This is disgusting'' Miley commented poking at her lunch with a fork.

''Seriously!'' Lilly said and they look up to see Olivers mouth full.

''What? Im a guy!'' He said spitting food out.

''Say it. Don't spray it!'' Lilly snapped.

Oliver just shook his head and ate another big bite.

---

**Friday**

''Hey, Miley, do you wanna go to the movie?'' Lilly asked on the other end on the phoen line.

''Shure!'' Miley exclamied a little too excited. ''What do you wanna see?''

''I'm in the mood for a romantic comedy''

''Shure. Wich one?'' Miley asked twirling a strand of hair around a finger.

''Ummm, how about, 'Love Who You Want To?'''

''Alright'' Miley agreed.

''Okay, I'll be at your house in 10''

''Bye'' MIley said and she heard the other end of the line go dead.

''Some people just don't say bye anymore!'' She said outloud to herself. ''Now what should you wear Miley''

She walked to her regular closet and began searching though outfits till she found a red 'Baby Phat' shirt with pants.

She dressed herslef and admired her curves in the mirrow. ''I'm such a sexy bitch'' She said and began to laugh at her joke.

She admired herself for a few more minutes till she heard the bell ring.

She ran downstairs and opened the door and shut it behind her before her dad could tell her or ask her something.

''Let's go before my dad comes outside!'' Miley said and began to pick up her pace.

---

''What do you want to eat?'' Miley asked Lilly.

''How about we share a large popcorn and to cokes?'' Lilly offered.

''Alrighty then'' Miley agreed.

''But your paying!'' Lilly exclaimed and Miley gasped as they both began to laugh.

They entered theater number 6 where their movie was showing. They sat down at the top. The movie began and they sat and watched. 1/3 way though the movie Miley realized something. ''Are the 2 girls the ones in love?''

''I think'' Lilly said.

''What's the movie rated'' Miley asked.

''Pg 13'' Lilly said.

''But it's Lesbionic'' Miley said.

''Oh, who cares'' Lilly replied annoyed.

''Your right there's nothing wrong with lesbians'' Miley agreed. ''Besides... Sierra is a lesbian'' She said referring to a girl at their school.

''Mhmm''

''But I do have to pee'' Miley said.

''Okay, I'll come with'' Lilly said and they went.

''Hurry Miley'' Lilly rushed. ''What are you doing in there, taking a dump?''

''No'' Miley whispered.

She was actually masterbating.

'I can't belive I'm doing this in a movie theater' She thought ashamed but she couldn't help herself.

After she finnished, she flushed the toilet to make it look as if she really had pooped.

She walked to the sink and washed her hands as Lilly watched with her arms acrossed her chest.

''Finally'' She replied.

''Sorry'' Miley blushed as they made their way back to the theater.

They sat down and began eating again. After a few more bites they accidently stuck their hands in at the same time.

''Oh sorry'' They said at the same time causing them to blush.

''You go first'' Lilly comanded.

''No you''

''You'' Lilly argued.

''YOU''

''Shhhhhhh!'' Others whispered.

They covered their mouths and began to giggle into their palms.

---

''I think the movie is almost over'' Lilly finally spoke towards the end of the movie.

''Yeah'' Miley agreed. ''The action is all over. Now here comes the happy kiss''

''Yup'' Lilly replied.

''Oh my gosh'' Miley replied.

''What?'' Lilly asked alarmed.

''Oh, umm nothing'' She said.

One of the girls in the movie was dressed in a bra and thong. Miley thought it was wrong but she couldn't help from staring. The to girls in the movie began to get into a passionate kiss as Miley and Lilly sat their staring obviously amused.

Lilly's breathing began to get harder as well as Miley's. They glanced at each other then back at the screen for they wouldn't miss anything.

The to actresses laid down on the bed still kissing as the movies credits came on. Then the screen went blank and deep voice was heard over the intercome. ''Thank you for coming to your local movie theater!''

---

''That was a good movie'' Lilly said as she and Miley stood on the Stewart front porch.

''Yeah'' Miley agreed and nodded her head slightly.

''Well, I guess I'll talk to you later or tomorrow'' Lilly said and rocked back and forth on her feet.

''Yup'' MIley said.

''Okay well see ya'' Lilly said and pulled Miley in for a good-bye hug.

The two wrapped their arms around each other as like sheild eachother from the cold wind.

They waited a few second feelign the embrace take over them. Then they pulled away.

''Bye'' Lilly said and turned away.

''Bye..'' Miley mumbled before leaving the porch herself.

---

**Monday**

The only thing keeping Miley going today was the fact Hannah had a concert tonight. Otherwise, she'd be out!

''Hey Miley'' Oliver greeted her opening his locker wich was 2 lockers down from Miley's.

''Hey Oliver...what's up?'' She asked.

''Nothing'' Oliver replied. ''I hate chemistry. But who dosen't?''

''Nerds'' Miley answered.

They both began to laugh until Miley noticed Lilly coming towards them, a happy smile placed on her lips.

''What's up?'' Miley asked.

Lilly stayed quite for a minute until she finally busted. ''HANNAH MONTANA IS HAVING A CONCERT TONIGHT!''

''I heard...'' Miley mumbled.

''Are you going?'' Oliver questioned.

''No'' Lilly said as her faced dropped.

''Oh'' Miley said. ''I'm sorry''

''Yes you are'' Oliver said and held out to tickets to Hannah Montana.

'Sweet niblets' Miley thought.

''Oliver'' Lilly smiled. ''Thank you!'' She said before jumpign on him in a hug.

''Okay'' Oliver said. ''Your hurting my back''

''Sorry'' Lilly gigled getting off him.

''See ya'' Miley mumbled before walking away.

---

''Hey everybody!'' Hannah greeted her fan on stage. They all exploded into a roar of screams.

Hannah paused to let the noise die down before she continued talking.

''How's everyong doing tonight?'' She asked as another roar of screams came.

Hannah laughed into the microphone. ''Sounds great! Tonight's first song will be Best of Both Worlds!''

They cheered more as the music began and Hannah began to sing:

_Oh yeah_

_Come on_

_You get the limo out front_

_Hottest styles, every shoe, every color_

_Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun_

_It's really you but no one ever discovers_

_In some ways you're just like all your friends_

_But on stage you're a star_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Chill it out, take it slow_

_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds_

_The best of both worlds_

_You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)_

_Hear your songs on the radio_

_Livin' two lives is a little weird_

_But school's cool cause nobody knows_

_Yeah you get to be a small town girl_

_But big time when you play your guitar_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Chill it out, take it slow_

_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both_

_You know the best of both worlds_

_Pictures and autographs_

_You get your face in all the magazines_

_The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be_

_(Best! Best!) Yeah, the best of both!_

_(Best! Best!) You got the best of both!_

_(Best! Best!) Come on, the best of both!_

_Who would of thought that a girl like me_

_Would double as a superstar_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Chill it out, take it slow_

_Then you rock out the show_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds_

_You get the best of both worlds_

_Without the shades and the hair_

_You can go anywhere_

_You get the best of both girls_

_Mix it all together_

_Oh, yeah_

_It's so much better 'cause you know you've got the best of both worlds!_

They fans cheered and cheered and cheered as Hannah ran off stage to chnage her outfit.

Songs came and went and the end of the show came.

''Well, I'm sorry to say tonight's show is almost over'' Hannah said as the crowd moaned. ''But! There is one last song I would like to deidicate to a close friend! This is for you Lilly!''

Lilly's heart nearly stopped as she heard Hannah say her name but quickly shrugged it off.

'She probably just has a best friend with the same name' She thought. But it was still cool to know Hannah had a best ffreind with the same name.

_We signed our cards in letters BFF_

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

_You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back_

_It's so good to have you around_

_You know the secrets I could never tell_

_And when I'm quiet you break through my shell_

_Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell_

_As you keep my feet on the ground_

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk to me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

_You don't get angry when I change the plans_

_Somehow you're never out of second chances_

_Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again_

_I'm so lucky that I've found_

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk to me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_you're a true friend_

_true friends will go to the ends of the earth_

_Till they find the thing you need_

_Friends hang on through the ups and the downs_

_Cause they've got someone to believe in_

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk to me now and into the night_

_No need to pretend_

_Oh, You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You Pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk to me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend!_

''I love you, Lilly. Good night everybody!'' Hannah said and ran off stage.

''Hey Bud'' Mrs.Stewart smiled. ''Great show'' He added kissing the top of her head.

''Thanks dad'' Hannah said and followed her dad to the dressing room.

Hannah began to sighn autographs as to familar faces approached the door.

''Why...'' She whispered outloud.

''Hey Hannah'' Lilly said.

''Hey, I remember ya from the cd sighning'' Hannah smiled.

''Yup, that's us'' Oliver butted in.

Oliver handed her a Hannah poster to sighn and became sweaty again, not as sweaty as last time, but sweaty.

''My names Lilly too'' Lilly said.

''I know'' Hannah replied.

''How?''

''The cd signing?'' Hannah said.

''Oh, right'' Lilly remembered beginging to blush.

''So how did you liek the show?'' Hannah asked.

''It rocked!'' Oliver said. ''Litterally!''

Hannah laughed and gave them the poster back. She then hugged Oliver lightly and moved in on Lilly.

Lilly opened her amrs after feelign Hannah body against hers. She closed her eyes and let the sensation run through her body.

''Well, bye'' Oliver said and her and Lilly walked off.

Hannah closed the door on the rest of the sqealing fans and took of her wig.

''I wish so badely I could tell them'' Miley sighed on the couch.

''Then why don't you'' Mrs.Stewart asked putting a comforting arm around his daughter.

''Because they won't treat me the same'' Miley said.

''Well it's worth a shot'' Mrs.Stewart said and ripped off his fake mustache.

''How about you go tell your fans your Miley Cyrus's dad'' Miley snapped.

''Are you on your period?''

''No!'' Miley exclaimed and slapped her dad in the chest.

''Come on bud, the limo's waiting'' He said.

---

''You should have been there''

''Trust me, I felt like I was'' MIley said into the phone.

''Hannah rocked harder then Fall Out Boy''

''I bet she did..''

''I'm sorry am I rambling?''

''No, no..'' Miley lied.

''I'm sorry. I shoudl call Oliver and tell him'' Lilly said.

Miley gave a fake laugh and said ''Okay, It's getting late anyway. Talk to you later'' She said before hanging up.

She turned off her lamp and got comforatable in her bed. She closed her eyes tiredly and Lilly image poped up.

'Why am I always thinking of her?' She thought to herself.

The memories of her and Lilly ran in her head that night.

'I think I ...like ...Lilly?' She thought before falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Okay. Tell me what ya think?! Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow I really dont have anything to say on the authors notes anymore. Lol. Oh well. Enjoy!**

**Tuesday**

''Hello class how are ya?'' The elderly teacher greeted them entering the room.

Nobody responded.

''I SAID'' He repeated. ''Hello class how are ya?''

''Fine''

''Aight''

''Good''

''Great''

''I hate you'' Someone shouted trying to disguise their real voice causing a few teens to giggle.

''Well, I'm not to fond of you either Mr.Gonzalez'' The teacher snapped back causing some 'ooohhh' followed by snickers.

Danial, the teenaged boy who said it, lowered his head to the desk and began to blush.

''It's okay Danial. You don't have to blush because your jokes suck harder then Amber sucks on her dad's dick'' Ashley joked.

''Ashley!'' Amber cried.

''Sorry Amb'' Ashley appologized not even meaning it.

Lilly rolled her eyes and leaned over to Miley ''When will they ever stop?''

''Never'' Miley mumbled unhappily.

''Today, going on for the next week, we wil be adults'' Mr.Crain said. ''Not just adults either, parents!''

The class moaned.

''You have 5 seconds to get a partner. Go!'' He said quickly and the class scrambled around looking for a partner.

''Her Lilly, wanna be my-'' MIley began to ask but was cut of.

''Duh'' Lilly said as if it was obvious and they shook hands as if 2 buisneess men would.

''3...2...FREEZE!'' Mr.Crain said and everyone froze.

''Who dosen't have a partner?'' He asked and nobody responded, or moved.

''Okay, un freeze and raise your hand if you don't have a partner!'' He said anoyed.

3 people raised their hands and the teacher assighned them as a 3some causing them to freak out and others to laugh.

''Okay, OKAY, OKAY!'' His voice thundered and everyoen sat back down.

''Now'' He said straightning his suite. ''Mrs.Stewart will you please hand out the baby's to everyone?''

Miley stood up and grabbed the box off the table. She began passing them out to the students. When she passed Lilly, Lilly deeply enhailed her sweet sent. When MIley sat back down in her seat next to her she whispered ''You smell good''

Miley smiled and whispered ''Thanks''

---

**Friday**

''I am so tired this morning'' Lilly said as she and Miley walked to the gym.

''Cheer up. It's friday!'' Miley exclaimed.

Lilly gigled a little. ''You would be the one to say that''

They walked to the dressing room and began to strip.

''Nice bra Miley'' Lilly commented on Miley's new bra.

''Thanks I got it at Victoria's secret'' Miley smiled.

''I know...I was with you!'' Lilly laughed.

''Oh right'' Miley blushed.

''But it still look good on you'' Lilly said.

Miley smiled as they finnished dessing, glancing at each other occasionally.

They ran out to the track and began to stretch till the gym teach, Mrs.Williams, came.

''We running. Go!'' She screamed.

''For how long?'' One girl asked.

''Just go'' She demanded and everyone ran off.

About 2 minutes into the run Miley and Lilly began to lower there pace's.

''I...can't...breath...'' MIley mumbled.

''Me...neither..'' Lilly said takign long deep breahs.

''Just think happy thoughts'' Miley ordered.

''What happy thoughts?!'' Lilly snapped.

''This about someone you think is hot'' Miley said. ''Think about ya, alone, in a dark room, him kissing your neck, pleasuring your-''

''Miley stop thats just slowing me down!'' Lilly said.

''How?'' Miley asked.

''It's making me horny!'' Lilly exclamied as they began to laugh so hard they were basically walking.

''Who was the person?'' Miley asked.

''Uhhhh Zac Efron'' Miley htought off the top of her head.

''Yeah he is a hottie'' Miley said.

Lilly didn't say anything. She hated Zac Effron actually. But she couldn't tell Miley that. She also couldn't tell her Miley was the one she was thinking of.

---

''Hey, Dad, can Lilly spend the night?'' Miley asked her father.

''Shure, bud. Jackson is going over to his friends house. And I have a hot date so I'll be home late, hopefully not till tomorrow'' He said.

''Well, I was looking for the yes. But thanks for sharing'' Miley said and ran up to her room to straighten it up.

A few hours went by and Lilly soon enough showed up. Miley yanked the door open and pulled her friend in for a hug.

''Miley you act as if you didn't see me a few hours ago'' Lilly laughed returning the hug.

They began to laugh in each other embrace as their boob began to bouce along.

Miley was the first to pulll away. ''Want something to eat?'' She offered.

''Shure'' Lilly said. ''What is there?''

''Pizza!'' Miley exclamied.

Lilly took out to slices and Miley took one out of the greasy box and closed it back up.

''Mmmm'' Lilly mumbled.

''Yeah. I know!'' MIley laughed.

They finnished their pizza and started to watch tv.

''Where's the baby'' Miley asked suddenly.

Lilly eyes opened wider and she lookd at Miley. They jumped off the couch and left the house immadeatly in the rush to Lilly's house.

''Lilly how could you forget the baby?'' Miley asked while they ran losing energy.

''It's a doll!'' Lilly said back.

''That is true'' Miley stopped suddenly and began walking.

''Fianlly you come to your sences'' Lilly laughed.

---

Lilly busted her door down and started to her room. Mrs.Trescott her the brake in from her sooting buble bath and jumped out butt naked. She grabbed a broom and walked slowly to her livering looking around fully before going int o her daughters room.

''Who's in there!'' She screamed.

No response but loud foot steps.

''Who is in there!'' She repeated.

More footsteps.

''I'm calling the cops!'' SHe screamed and picked up the phone.

Her mom began talking to a officer as Lilly entered the room and shreiked.

''MOM!!'' She wailed.

Miley then busted in to see what all the comotion was and screamed.

''Lilly!'' She walking and grabbed Lilly's hand.

''LILLY, MILEY!?'' Her mother screamed shocked and covered her large breast.

''What are you doing?!'' Lilly asked disgusted.

''I thought it was a introuder!'' Her mother screamed.

Lilly and Miley starred hard at the naked women for a good 2 minutes. Then fell and the floor, making their faces rad and puffy filled with tears of laughter.

''Stop laughing!'' Her mother cried.

They continued to laugh.

''Damn'' Her mom said then walked away embarrased and violated.

After they finnished laughing for another 5 minutes they made their way back to Miley's house.

''That was really odd'' Miley chuckled.

''Yeah really'' Lilly said. ''I'll never look at my mom the same again''

''Neither will I'' Miley agreed resting her arm on her friends shoulder.

''Atleast she wasn't wrinkily and old'' Lilly commented still havign the sight in her brain.

''Yeah, now THAT would have been REALLY disturbing'' Miley said. ''She has a nice body for a women her age''

''I hope I have one like hers when I become her age'' Lilly said.

''Me too'' Miley said.

Miley slowed her pace and let Lilly walk infront of her. As Lilly moved her slnder body ahead of her, MIley took a peek at her butt. Disgusting thoughts fillied Miley's mind. She just wanted to grab her friends ass. She didn't exactly knwo why thought.

'And I hope it dosen't stay this way, I can't live like this anymore..' She tought and began to speed up her pace. Little did she know she was just beging this new life.

---

''What do you wanna do?'' Lilly asked.

''Beats me'' Miley shrugged.

''Let's play hide and seek!'' Lilly exclamied.

''Weren't you the one who was soooooooo tired this morning?'' Miley asked.

''Yeah but now I feel like playing'' Lilly said. ''Tag your it!''

Lilly began to run away as Miley chased after her. They began playing this taging game for another hour. Lilly became tired and thought she shoudl hide in Miley's closet.

She opened the door and threw her self inside. Breathing heavily, she looked aroudn the dark room, hoping miley wouldn't hear her.

''I can hear you'' Miley said.

'Damn' She thought.

''Come out'' Miley demanded serious.

''Never'' Lilly refused.

''Then I'm coming in'' Miley said and opened the door wide.

Miley throguh her self in trying to block any source of light. She couldn't risk her identity.

''Miley, your on top of me'' Lilly said.

''Am I heavy?'' Miley asked.

''No'' Lilly said.

''Then who cares'' MIley smiled. So did Lilly.

Miley rested her head in her friends lap who was sitting indian style. She looked her amber eyes up at her and smiled. They breathed a deep sigh and Lilly ran her fingers thought Miley's hair.

''This is nice'' Miley said. ''Now lets get out!''

She rose up and took Lilly's hand practically dragging her out of the room.

''What are you hiding?'' Lilly asked.

''Condoms'' Miley said as they began to laugh and Miley shut the door.

''Nothing'' She said really answering her question but still lying.

''Well, what should we do now?'' Lilly asked.

Miley sniffed the air. Then checked her arm pit. ''I don't know about you, but I'm taking a shower''

'''Kay'' Lilly replied. ''I'll just lay here a while''

''Try not to miss me to bad'' Miley joked.

''Don't worry. I won't'' Lilly joked back.

Miley walked towards the restroom and began her water. She took her shower enjoying the hot water against her skin. When she stepped out she realized she had forgotton her clothes.

''Lilly!'' She yelled without get a response.

''LILLY!'' She repeated lowder but still no answer.

''Shit...'' She mumbled and and unlocked the door to see Lilly laying lazily over her bed with the head phones covering her ears.

She walked over to her drawer and bent over to pick out some pajama's.

''Miley?'' Lilly asked raising her head then opening her eyes.

Miley spun around so quickly she accidently bumped her head aginst the drawer causing her, and her towel, to fall to the floor.

''MILEY!'' Lilly cried alarmed.

She rushed to Miley's side.

''Where did it hit you?'' She asked.

''Miley looked at Lilly and blushed. She then pointed to the stop in her head as tears filled her eyes.

Lilly looked at the spot. ''It's bruised'' She said.

''Really?!'' Miley said sarcastic.

''Be right back'' Lilly said and kissed the top of Mileys head and ran to get a ice pack.

She returned with a ice pack in one hand and a bandage, just incase, in the other.

''Here we go'' Lilly said kneeling down neer Miley and patching her up.

''Thank you'' MIley mumered.

''Here'' Lilly said.

She placed her hands under Miley's warm body and raised her to the bed. She spread her across and layed down next to her.

''Better?''

''Much'' Miley smiled.

Lilly smiled back.

Miley inched closer to Lilly and laid on her back, with ehr head facing the celing.

''Go to sleep'' Lilly ordered.

''Gladly'' Miley laughed and closed her eyes.

''Good night Miley'' Lilly said and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Miley smiled with her eyes close. Lilly saw this and smiled back, even if Miley didn't see it, she knew she was smiling right back at her.

---

**Saturday**

Miley eyelids fluttered open as she lifted her acing head to the side to see a special blond smiling back at her.

''Morning'' Lilly mumered.

''Have you been waiting for me to wake up?'' Miley asked.

Lilly nodded.

''What happened last night?'' Miley asked as she put her hand to her head.

''You hit your head'' Lilly replied sitting up.

''Oh'' Miley replied then looked at her lap. ''What is this?!''

''Breakfeast in bed'' Lilly replied like it was the most obvious thing, wich it was.

''Why?'' Miley asked.

''Because'' Lilly replied and stood out of bed showing her white nurse uniform. ''Nurse Lilly is here to help you''

''Nice outfit'' MIley complimented.

''I know!'' Lilly squealed causeing Miley to laugh.

''What will we be doing today?'' Miley asked. ''Nurse Lilly?''

''Whatever you want to do'' Lill smiled.

''Well first, can you help me put some clothes on?'' Miley flirted but was serious at the same time.

''Of course'' Lilly said.

---

''You have been a big help today'' Miley said.

Lilly had decided to stay another night considering Miley's condision.

''Thank you'' Lill said. ''Your a joy to work with''

Miley laughed.

''Hey, Miley'' Lilly said.

''Yes'' Miley asked.

''Why do you have the words 'Hannah Montana' painted on your wall in the closet?''

A small sweat appeared of Miley's forhead. ''Uh, no reason''

''There has to be a reason'' Lilly insisted.

Miley searched for a answer. She finally came up with one that might just work. ''Okay, I lied, I love Hannah Montana''

''What?!'' Lilly exclaimed.

''I'm sorry Lilly I-''

''You what?!'' Lilly snapped.

''Lilly your over rea-'' MIley tried.

''Miley you lied to me!'' Lilly accused her.

''I know'' Miley whispered. ''And the reason I did is not because I love Hanah Montana, it's because I-''

''Miles, Oliver is here'' Mr.Stewart said interrupting the fight to Miley releif.

**A/N: Okay yeah. Lol. R&R please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Omg people like my story. Yay! Enjoy.**

**Saturday**

''Hey Oliver'' Miley greeted as Oliver entered her room.

''Hey Miley, Hey Lils, I heard about what happend'' Oliver paused. ''Did it hurt?''

''No'' Miley said sarcstic. ''It feels great and I wish I could go sky diving''

''Oh'' Oliver smiled. ''Nice to hear your feeling better!''

Miley turned her injured head over to Lilly and starred at her.Lilly starred back. They decided to not confuse Oliver.

''So what have ya been up to'' Oliver asked.

Miley turned her head back to Lilly, Lilly avoided eye contact. Miley kept starring until Lilly finally looked up and gave her a look telling her that they'd disscuss the matter later. Miley didn't argue.

''Ummm Oliver'' Miley said in her best sick voice.

''Yeah'' Oliver asked.

''I think I'm getting my headache back'' Miley said resting her hand on her forhead. ''Can you leave?''

''Alright'' Oliver said rising from the bed. ''Oh!'' He suddenly said before leaving. ''I got you this'' He added and handed her the cutest teddy bear.

''Oliver'' Miley said getting teary. ''Thank you''

Oliver smiled.

''Oliver!'' Miley cried. ''You did not spend $20 bucks on the teddy bear for me!''

''I did'' Oliver blushed.

Miley smiled from ear to ear.

''Feel better'' Oliver said and gave Miley a kiss on the cheek.

Lilly noticed this and became green with envy in the heart, but on the outside, she just looked like a normal girl.

After Oliver closed the door Lilly jumped off the bed.

''Lilly are you okay?'' Miley asked.

''Yeah I'm fine'' Lilly said.

''I'm sorry I didn't tell you I love Hannah Montana'' Miley said.

''I thought about it, I'm sorry I flipped out like that'' Lilly replied.

''Hugs'' They both said and Lilly ran in to give Miley a hug, but this time, they didn't pull back.

They stayed there in each others arms.

''Lilly...'' Miley breathed under her hug.

''Yeah?'' Lill answered.

''Nothing'' Miley smiled.

Lilly smiled.

They smiled.

Lilly looked deep into Miley's eyes. She inched her face closer to Miley's. Miley closer her eyes. Lilly follwed. Lilly became so closer Miley could hear her breathing. Just as their lips almost touched, her dad walked in.

''Lilly your mom wants you home'' Mr.Stewart said.

They pulled back quickly.

''Bye'' Lilly said and ran off.

Miley's face became red. ''Get out, Dad''

''Miley what's-''

''GET OUT'' She yelled angered by her dad.

''Damn...'' She mumbled under her breath.

---

**Monday**

''Hey Lilly, Oliver said as Lilly walked over to him.

''Hey Oliver'' Lilly said.

''Where's Miley?'' He questioned.

Lilly remembered the kiss Oliver gave Miley. ''Dunno''

She walked over to her locker and got her stuff out. She then walked away without saying another word to Oliver.

---

''Miley Stewart'' The teacher called for attendance.

No respose.

''Miley Stewart'' She repeated.

''She's not hear today'' Lilly answered.

''Okay'' The teacher responded. ''Will you mind giving her today's homework?''

''Nope'' Lilly smiled and dropped a pile of books and paper on her desk. ''I've been doing it all day''

The teacher dropped the homework onto the pile and Lilly, once again, shoved it all in her, already cramed, backpack.

---

''Hey Miley'' Lill agreeted her once again in the stewart household.

''Hey'' Miley smiled and turned of the tv.

''What ya doing?''

''Watching some tv..until now'' She said.

''Oh. I can leave if you want me to'' Lilly offered.

''NO!'' Miley said quickly. She then realized what she said and fixed it. ''I mean no, I like your company''

Lilly gigled a little and sat down on the bed handing Miley the homework.

''Whats this?'' Miley asked.

''Your work'' Lilly answered.

Miley thought her head back.

''Help?'' She asked.

''Of course'' Lilly smiled.

They began their work, taking turns answering the questions, like a team.

''Break'' Miley called.

''Finally'' Lilly sighed and sat indian style on the bed. Miley copyed her.

''I am so bored'' Lilly sighed once more.

''Me too'' Miley said.

''It's getting late to'' Lilly said.

''What time is it?'' Miley asked.

Lilly glanced at her watch. ''8:45!''

''Where did the time go?'' Miley asked.

''Down the drain'' Lilly said.

''I got a idea'' Miley said.

''Yeah!'' Lilly said getting intrested.

''Lets go for a swim'' Miley said.

''Like now?'' Lilly asked.

''Yeah'' Miley said in a duh tone. ''Nobody's out. It's dark. Lets go''

''I don't know-'' Lilly began.

''Please'' Miley whinned.

Lilly caved. ''Alright''

A big smile crept on Miley's face. ''Great'' She said and grabbed Lilly's soft hand, leading them to the water.

''What of my close get wet?'' Lilly said.

''That won't happen''

''How?'' Lilly asked confused.

Miley began taking off her clothes.

''Oh'' Lilly said.

They both got down to nothing.

Miley ran into the water as Lilly followed.

''Miley wait up!'' Lilly called.

Once in the water, Miley was no where to be found.

''MILEY!'' Lilly called.

In response she was taken in from under the water. After coming back up, she was gasping for air, so was Miley, but for a different reason.

After their breathing was back to normal they starred.

''It's nice out'' Miley said.

''Really'' Lilly agreed.

Miley began to stare deep in Lilly's eyes. She wrapped her arms around Lilly's waste and pulled her near.

''Lilly calm down'' Miley laughed noticing Lilly's heart beat quicken.

''I'm calm..'' Lilly shocked out.

''Are you uncomforatable or..'' Miley said.

''I...I...I-'' Lilly mumbled.

''Your..'' Miley said forcing Lilly to speak.

''I don't know'' Lilly said.

Miley hugged Lilly. Lilly hugged Miley.

''You smell good'' Lilly mumbled.

''You too'' Miley mumbled back.

They stayed their for a few more minutes. Enjoying, yet another, close embrace.

''MILEY, LILLY, ARE YA OUT HERE'' Mrs.Stewart interrupted them again.

''Go away!'' Miley mumbled.

Lilly pulled back and smiled.

''IF YA ARE YA HAVE 2 MIUNTES TO GET YOUR MALIBU BUTTS BACK IN HERE!'' He threatened.

''I'm sorry'' Miley blushed.

''It's okay'' Lilly said.

Miley grabbed Lilly's hand under the warer. She traced her other hand down Lilly's stomache. Lilly shivered under Miley's touch. Lilly traced her hand down Miley's stomache and back up it. They groaned.

''1 MINUTE!'' His dad yelled.

''Come on'' Lilly laughed.

---

**Tuesday**

''Hows everybody's project's going?'' Mr.Crain asked his students.

No body felt the need to answer.

''Huh?'' He asked.

''Fine'' One group answered.

''Today we will be giving the baby a gender and a name'' Mr.Crain announced.

''Yay'' Miley whispered so low only Lilly could hear her.

''You will then fill out this sheet'' Mr.Crain added handing out a worksheet. ''You have till the end of class. Begin''

''So do you want a girl or boy?'' Lilly asked Miley.

''A girl, definately'' Miley answered.

''Yeah, little boys suck'' Lilly agreed.

''You write it'' Miley ordered. ''Your handwriting is better''

Lilly grabbed a pencil from her backpack and sighned their names at the top. After doing so, she read the first question.

_1.Your child's gender?_

_Girl_

''One down!'' Miley said. ''9 more to go!''

''Number 2'' Lily read. ''Your child's name''

''What would you name her'' Miley asked.

''I'm not shure'' Lilly answered. ''You pick''

''How about we both think of one and then decide wich one we like best?'' Miley suggested.

''Alright'' Lilly said.

They both went into deep thought about what to name them. Miley came up with a name first followed by Lilly.

''Joy'' Miley said.

''Angela'' Lilly said.

''I like them both'' Miley said.

''How about Angela Joy?'' Lilly said.

''Perfect!'' Miley squealed. ''Who's last name?''

''Angela Joy Stewart'' Lilly said. ''Angela Joy Trescott''

''Stewart'' They said and once and began to laugh.

_2.Your child's name?_

_Angela Joy Stewart_

And they went from there. Answering the questions.

_3.How old is (s)he?_

_8 months_

_4.Blond, Brunette, or Red hair?_

_Dirty Blond_

_5.Parent(s) name(s)?_

_Miley Stewart and Lilly Trescott_

_6.Your child parent(s) or guardian(s) job?_

_Miley Stewart: Popstar_

_Lilly Trescott: Perfessional skateboarder_

_7. What school does your child attend?_

_Is not old enough_

_8.Do you enjoy your child?_

_Kinda_

_9.Has your child got you into any sticky situations_

_Yes!_

_10.Give a 2 sentence summary on your life with the child so far._

_She has been a joy to have. I'd like it better if we didn't have her though._

''Corny much?'' Miley asked.

''Hey!'' Lilly said insulted. ''I'd like to see you think of something better''

Miley didn't respond.

The bell rang.

''Have a nice day'' Mr.Crain said as thy ran out of the classroom like a pack of wolves.

---

Miley's cell phone rang and she ran to answer it. Before flipping it open, she checked the screen. It flashed Oliver.

''Hey Oliver'' Miley said.

_''Hey Miley, call Lil on 3 way''_

Miley did as she was told and called her best friend. She answered.

_''Hey Miley what's up?''_ Lilly asked.

''Hold on'' Miley responded and joined the two calls.

''Everyone here?'' Miley asked.

_''Yup'' _Oliver and Lilly said together.

_''I called to find out if ya wanted to go to the movies this friday''_ Oliver said.

''Sounds cool'' Miley said.

_''So you'll come?''_ Oliver said and you could tell he was happy she could.

''Yeah'' Miley answered.

_''Awesome!'' _Oliver said.

''How about you Lilly?'' Miley asked.

_''I can...but I'll be late''_ Lilly said.

''Oh that's right!'' Miley said. ''You have that skate boarding thing''

_''Yeah'' _Lilly said.

''But you will come?'' Miley asked.

_''Yeah''_ Lilly said. _''But I'll be late'' _She added.

'''Kay'' Miley said.

_''Catch ya later'' _Oliver said.

''Bye'' Miley and Lilly said and began to laugh.

_''Bye'' _Oliver said and hung up.

''Who bit him in the butt?'' Miley asked.

_''Dunno'' _Lill answered. _''Bye''_

Lilly hung up. Miley thought her friend's behavior was odd but she brushed it off.

---

**Thursday**

Miley yawned.

''What's that I hear?'' Lilly said cupping her ear. ''Did the queen of pep just yawn?!''

''Yeah she did'' Miley said. ''The queen of pep stayed up to late last night''

Wich was true. Hannah had a concert and the after party was really long and tiring.

''Well this is a once in a life time thing!'' Lilly joked. ''I should take a picture!''

''No pictures please'' Miley said sheilding her face.

''But this is...it's historic! Miley the smiley actually yawned!''

''Yeah. And she bites too. So I suggest if you take a picture, you do it waaaaaaaaaaaaay over there'' Miley said pointing in the other direction.

Lilly began to laughed as she sat on the ground to reach her low locker. ''I haven't gotton the hang of this yet''

''Well you better. I can't keep opening your locker everyday of the year'' Miley said.

''Yes you will'' Lilly said.

''How do you know?'' Miley asked.

Lilly wiggled her fingers before slipping it up Miley's pants leg. Miley didn't notice. She went up higher to her thigh. Miley bgan to laugh.

''Hey!'' Miley said.

''I know your weakness'' Lilly laughed.

Miley began to laugh uncontrolably as Lilly tickled her inner theigh, still moving her hand upward.

''Woah there big girl'' Miley said.

''You know you like it'' Lilly said.

Miley slowed her laughing down and began to enjoy Lilly's touch.

''Like that?'' Lilly asked.

Miley, still laughing, nodded her head.

Lilly began tug on the bottom of Miley's panties. Just as Miley was about ot pull them down, a girl walked in and looked at them in awe. Lilly shot her hand out of the bottom of Miley's pants as her and Miley starred at the girl.

''Ummm'' The girl said.

Miley and Lilly didn't respond.

The girl walked to her locker and unlocked it. She threw something inside of it, locked it back up, and ran out in a hurry.

Lilly looked up at Miley. They blushed.

''I think we should just change and go'' Miley said.

''Agreed'' Lilly said and they changed and ran out.

---

**Friday**

''What movie do you want to see?'' Oliver asked as they approached the movie theater.

''How about The Game Plan?'' Miley asked.

''Yeah'' Oliver said. ''I really wanted to see that one''

They stood in line as the cold air brushed aginst their coats.

''Two tickets to The Game Plan'' They said to the lady behind the glass wall that seperated them.

''9 dollars and 50 cents'' She said.

Oliver handed her the money and she gave them the tickets.

Oliver and Miley walked into the theater that The Game Plan was playing in and sat down.

''Come here often?'' Oliver asked.

''Yeah'' Miley said. ''Last time I came with Lilly''

''Oh'' Oliver said trying to sound uninterested.

The movie started and they watched eating the buttery popcorn.

Through the movie Oliver snuck glances at Miley. He waited for the right moment to put his arm around her shoulders. And that moment came too.

He did the old yawning trick and got his arm around her too. Miley looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. A little father into the movie he starred at her till he got her attention. He looked deep into her eyes and leaned in to kiss her.

'What the hell?' Miley thought not leaning in.

Oliver stayed puckered waiting for Miley's lips to touch his.

'Ugh' Miley thought.

She then got tried of Oliver looking stupid and leaned in to kiss his lips.

She stayed like that for a while not feeling any sparks at all.

''What's this?!'' Lilly shreiked and Miley shot her head towards Lilly.

''Lilly'' Miley said. ''I felt nothing''

''Uh huh'' Lilly said and ran off.

''What do you mean by 'you felt nothing?''' Oliver asked.

Miley looked at him disgusted and ran off for Lilly.

''Lilly!'' Miley called once outside.

''Go away'' Lilly said.

''Can we talk?'' Miley asked.

Lilly turned at her her eyes sparkling with tears. Miley's heart sank. Lilly kept starring and sniffing. Her mascara running down her cheek.

''I'm so sorry'' Miley said and hung her head in shame.

''I feel you arn't being completly honest with me Miley'' Lill said.

''Because I'm not'' Miley mumered.

''Why?'' Lilly whispered.

''Come with me'' Miley said.

---

''That kiss with Oliver'' Miley said as Lilly sat on Miley's bed watchign Miley pace around. ''It ment nothing''

''How do I know?''

''Because'' Miley said and grabbed Lilly's hands in her own.

''Because what?'' Lilly said snatchign her hands away.

''He started it! I didn't want to! I don't like Oliver!'' Miley said.

''How do I know?''

''I didn't feel this way with him when I kissed him'' Miley said and grabbed Lilly's hands again.

''I didn't feel this way with him when I kissed him'' Miley said and wrapped her amrs around Lilly's waiste.

''I didn't feel this way with him when I kissed him'' Miley said and pulled Lilly close to her body.

''Really?'' Lilly whispered.

''Really'' Miley said.

''I believe you'' Lilly said.

Miley smiled. ''Lilly, will you-''

''Hey bud, Olivers at the door and he's not happy'' Mr.Stewart interrupted.

'WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT MAN?' Miley screamed to herself.

''Tell him to go away'' Miley said.

''I did'' Mr.Stewart said.

''Tell him I'll deal with him tomorrow. If he can't except that then call the cops'' Miley said.

''Okay Dokey'' Mr.Stewart said. He then winked at Lilly and closed the door.

They looked at each other and began to laugh.

**A/N: Okay. Not cliffy at all. I think cliffy is a funny word. But w/e. My mom almost named me Angela and my dad was gonna name me Joy. So thats how I got the names. Well R&R please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so Hi. I am running out of more and more things to say by day.**

**Saturday**

''Oliver pick up'' Miley whispered to herself pacing around her room. ''Come on, Oliver. Pick up the phone and say hi!''

''Hi'' Oliver spoke bordley into the phone.

'Wow that's weird' She thought but said into the phone ''Hi''

''What?'' He said after 2 minutes of wasted time.

''How are you'' Miley asked.

''Fine..'' He mumbled.

''Look, about yesterday-''

''Just forget it'' He said.

''I can't forget it. Trust me I tried'' Miley said.

''Oh THAT made me feel better'' He mumbled on.

''Oliver, please. Will you just come over?'' Miley begged.

''Why?'' Oliver asked.

''Please'' Miley whinned in her best begging voice.

''Your lucky I can't say no to a girl!'' Oliver said and hung up.

Miley turned around on the bed to a curious Lilly. ''He's coming''

''What now?'' Lilly asked.

''Hide!''

---

''Hey Oliver'' Miley greeted him.

Oliver ignored her and sat on her soft bed. He turned his head to the stuff doll beside him and looked up at Miley.

''It's a project'' She said making it short.

Oliver nodded.

''So?'' Oliver said.

''Soooo?'' Miley said rocking back and forth.

''Miley, I'm sorry I reacted the way I did I -'' Oliver said.

''No, I'm sorry. I never should have ran off like that. It's just...'' She trailed off.

''I really do like you'' He blurted out. ''And I just have to know, do you like me back?''

''Oliver...'' Miley mumbled.

She walked over to the bed and grabbed his hand standing him up. She starred straight in his eyes and pulled him in for a hug.

''Oliver...do you feel anything?'' Miley said.

''I feel alot'' Oliver said.

''Well I don't'' Miley said. ''I'm sorry but...I like someone else''

''Who's that?'' Oliver asked.

''I can't say'' Miley said turning her head away.

''Is there hope?'' Oliver asked.

''Very little'' Miley said indicating between her fingers the hope in them getting together.

Oliver sighed. ''It's going to take a while for me to move on but...alright''

Miley smiled. ''I'm really sorry Oliver''

''It's okay'' He said.

Miley hugged him. Tight. But in a friendly way. Most boys would hug back and try to do something intamite but Oliver, being sweet, hugged her back in a friendly manner.

''Lilly you can come out now'' Oliver said.

Miley pulled back with a shocked exspression.

''Doughnut boy say what?'' Miley said.

''I'm smart like that'' He smiled.

''Shure you are'' Lilly said and joined her frirends for a hug.

''Hey bud'' Mr.Stewart interrupted again. ''Mrs.Oken is outside and she's using her 'man voice'''

''Oh crap'' Oliver said and threw his hand aginst his forhead. ''I gotta go''

He then ran out by Mr.Stewart.

''Were cool'' Miley assured her dad.

''I know'' Mr.Stewart said and slammed the door.

-  
''Hey, Lils, it's getting late'' Miley said.

''Yeah, I should be going'' The blond replied and raised off Miley's bed.

''How about you spend the night?'' Miley offered.

''Okay I should ask my mom'' Lilly said and took out her cell phone to call her mom.

She walked over to the corner and lisening to the ringing.

''Hey Mom'' Lilly said.

''Hi my little Silly Lilly''

''Mom..'' Lilly said embarressed.

''Are you heading home?''

''No, umm Mom, can I spend the night at Miley's?'' She asked.

''No''

''Why?'' She whinned.

''Becuase I need your help at home''

''Doing what?!'' She snapped.

''Lilly, don't make her to mad'' Miley but in.

''No, I wanna spend the night!'' Lilly said.

''Okay, okay'' Miley said holding up her hands in defence.

''Mom please please please'' Lilly begged with all her heart and soul.

Mrs.Tresscott gave a loud sigh. ''Okay. But you will have to borrow some of Miley's clothes''

''Done'' Lilly agreed without askign Miley.

''I love you my Silly Lilly''

''I love you to mom'' Lilly said. ''Bye''

''So?'' Miley said.

''I can stay'' Lilly said. ''But I need to borrow some clothes..''

''Toally cool!'' Miley said waving her hand in the air saying it wasn't a big deal.

''What time is it?'' Lilly asked.

''Its'' Miley said. ''WOW! It's 7:30!''

''Tiem flies'' Lilly said.

''Yeah'' Miley agreed. ''So...I'm going to take a shower...and can you watch Angela while I do so?''

''Of course'' Lilly said.

Miley smiled and grabbed some clothes from her drawer. She entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

She undressed and threw her clothes over the floor. She started her water and waited for it to warm up. After it did, she stepped in and moaned under the feel of the warm water on her skin.

Back in Miley's room, Lilly walked around looking for something to do. She examined Miley's picture's for the hundredths time. She looked around for a bit more till she noticed a unwrapped candy bar on Miley's dresser top. She picked it up and turned it around in her hand. Why on earth would miley leave a good candy bar out? Well, obviously she didn't think much of it so Lilly took a bite, intstantly regreting it.

''EW!'' She shreiked and threw the candy bar on the floor.

She spit the awful tasting candy bar piece's out of her mouth. She picked up the candy bar and sniffed it.

''Its...it's a fragrance'' Lilly said.

She then scrunched up her face and threw it on the floor. She was to disgusted to even knock on the door, so she busted in the bathroom where Miley was taking her shower. Miley shreiked.

''Who's there?!'' She asked.

''Lilly'' Lilly said.

''Oh'' Miley sighed.

''Who did you think it was?'' Lilly asked.

''I don't know it could be anyone!'' Miley said. ''A rapist, a serial killer, and kidnapper, a..a...-'' Miley babled.

''Miley, calm down'' Lilly said.

''Why are you in here?'' MIley questioned.

''I ate that candy bar'' Lilly said.

''YOU WHAT?!'' Miley screamed.

''Yeah what about it?'' Lilly said.

''Why did you eat that?'' Miley asked. ''Its a air freshener!''

''Yeah, I figured that out the hard way'' Lilly say. ''I hate to impose. But can I use ur tooth brush?''

''Shure!'' Miley said.

''Thanks'' Lilly smiled.

Lilly began to brush her teeth with Miley's sponge bob tooth paste. Miley claimed that the normal kind was to strong so she used bubble gum flavor. After she finnished she suddenly remembered something.

''Hey Miley, you never told me who you like'' Lilly said randomly.

''Huh?'' Miley said confused from behind the shower curtain.

''Earlier'' Lilly said. ''You told Oliver that you like someone 'else'''

''Oh that'' Miley said suddenly filled with regret.

''Yeah, who was it?'' Lilly asked.

''Well...I...You can't...Probably you shouldn't...let me finnish my shower first?'' Miley asked.

''Okay'' Lilly said and left.

Miley finnished her shower and exited the bathroom.

''Okay tell me!'' Lilly said jumping off the bed.

''Ummm, how about you take a shwoer and borrow some clothes first so we can be comfty?'' Miley said.

''Please'' Lilly whinned.

''Ah, ah, ah'' Miley said wagging her finger. ''Bath first!''

''Fine..'' Lilly mumbled like a 5 year old. She grabbed some clothes from Miley's drawer and took a soothing shower.

''You were right'' Lilly said towel drying her hair. ''The shower did calm me down''

''Told ya'' Miley said.

''Now spill!'' Lilly said.

''Dang'' Miley said. ''I was hopping the shower would make you forget''

''Nope now tell me'' Lilly said egerly and ran and sat indian style on Miley's bed.

Miley went and slid under the covers but in sit-up position.

''Okay'' She said and took a long deep breath. ''I won't tell you exactly who it is, BUT, I will tell you some big news''

''That it...'' Lilly said.

''In a game of truth or dare'' Miley said.

''Why are you tourchering me?!'' Lilly whinned.

''Because I love you'' Miley laughed.

Lilly laughed along. They always said they loved each other, but in a friendly way. But in there hearts they knew they both ment more.

''Turth or dare?'' Lilly asked.

''Dare'' Miley said.

Lilly twitched causing Miley to laugh. ''I dare you to paint your fingernails the colors of the rainbow''

''Why?'' Miley asked already getting out her polishes.

''I don't know!'' Lilly said.

''What if people think I'm gay?'' Miley asked.

''What's wrong with gay people?'' Lilly asked.

''Nothing'' Miley said slowly.

''Then paint your nails the color of the damn rainbow'' Lilly said.

''Okay, okay'' Miley said.

They went back and forth asking various questions before Lilly decided to drop the boom. ''Who do you like''

''I said I wasn't telling you'' Miley said.

''Miley Stewart!'' Lilly exclaimed. ''If you don't tell me something abotu the person you like I swear I'll get up and leave right now!''

Miley sighed. Then again. And again.

''Can you breath later?!'' Lilly snapped really losing her patience.

''Okay'' Miley said. ''Promise you won't judge me''

''I promise'' Lilly said.

''Okay'' Miley sighed. ''Okay'' she sighed again. ''Okay'' She sighed once more.

''Miley'' Lilly said.

''Im a lesbian'' Miley said in her lowest voice.

''What?'' Lilly said.

''Im a lesbian'' Miley said a bit louder.

''Huh?'' Lilly cupped her ear.

''Im a lesbian!'' Miley said.

''Really?'' Lilly said.

Miley nodded.

''Really?'' Lilly said.

A tear rolled down Miley's cheek. Well, atleast until she felt Lilly's warm body against her own.

''What?'' Miley said.

''I don't care'' Lilly said. ''I'm lesbian to''

''Oh my god'' Miley said.

''How long have you been ...you know?'' Lilly asked.

''Not long'' Miley said. ''I'm not proud of it either''

''Neither am I'' Lilly whispered.

''And if you dare tell anybody I won't hesitate to slit your throat open!'' Miley said and shoved Lilly off her.

''I won't!'' Lilly said.

''Pinky?'' Miley said.

''Pinky'' Lilly agreed and they locked pinky's.

Then eyes. Then bodies.

''Have I ever said I'll take a hug anyday?'' Miley said.

''No'' Lilly said.

''I will'' Miley said.

''Good'' Lilly replied.

''Does your mom know?'' Miley asked.

''No'' Lilly said. ''How about your dad?''

''Hell no!'' Miley said. ''I bet he lisening right now.

''I am not!'' They heard Mr.Stewart say from behind the door.

''How long have you been lisening?!'' Miley screamed.

''Let's just say, I love you anyway!'' He said and they heard the click clack of his boots as he walked off.

''Nosey hillbilly'' Miley said.

Lilly laughed.

They talked for a few more hours till they fell asleep mumbling thing to eachother.

---

**Monday**

''Hello class'' Mr.Crain smiled.

Nobody reponded.

''Let try this again'' He continued to smile. ''Hello class!''

''Hello Mr.Crain'' The class said streching the words out in a annoyed tone.

''That's better'' He said. Still smilling from ear to ear.

''Why is he smiling?!'' Lilly whispered. ''It's monday!''

''He's a dork?'' Miley said.

Lilly shrugged her shoulders.

''Having fun with your babys?'' He asked.

Nobody responded but he didn't seem to mind much this time.

''Well'' He said after a few minutes. ''Today we have a lab. It's called 'Build A Baby'. You and your other parent get togetehr and sit down at a lab''

Miley and Lilly raised from their chairs and found a table in the corner of the room. They sat down and waited for instructions. After recieving some they started.

''I had a bad exsperience with super hot glue once'' Lilly said. ''So you do it''

Miley rolled her eyes and laughed. ''What color hair should Angela have?''

''Well, Im a blond and your a brunette'' Lilly explained. ''How about dirty blond?''

''Okay'' Miley agreed. She grabbed some brown and blond horse hair off the table and straightened it out. She then placed a small amount of super hot glue on Angela's blad head and placed the hair on top of it.

''Help me straighten it out more!'' Miely said.

''Ugh'' Lilly said and lightly did her part. She hated glue. Especially if it was hot.

''What top should we pick?'' Miley said.

There were the tops for your baby. Hello Kitty, Strawberry shourtcake, and Hannah Montana.

''How about the Hannah top'' Lilly said.

''I totally agree!'' Miley said and put the top on Angela.

''Now either a pair of blue jeans, a scotish looking skirt, or a pair of soccer shorts'' Llly said.

The Hannah top was green and so was the scottish skirt. So they choose that.

''And last, the shoes'' Lilly sighed.

''I love shoes!'' Miley said.

''How about thoes shiny black ones?'' Lilly said.

''Beautiful'' Miley agreed and slipped them on Angela.

''Yes, we are'' Lilly said and pulled her in so they could examine Angela.

''Pretty good'' Miley said.

''Now for the rest'' Lilly said.

They picked out a pair of dimonded stud earring for Angela and a pink bead braclet. They also gave a her a bit of make up, painted her nails, gave her hair a special style, and anything else they could do.

''She is so fantabulous'' Lilly said.

''Yup yup'' Miley agreed .

Then the bell rang. They both got up and scooted their lab chairs in. When they passed Oliver they saw the huge mess him and his partner had made. Oliver gave them a confused look and they bursted out laughing.

If you needed someone to mess everything up, you needed Oliver...

---

''Come on Miley your cutting into my tan time'' Lilly said patting her cheeks.

''Sorry'' Miley apologized. ''I just can't stand that girl'' She said refering to a song by Hope Warmheart.

''Why don't you like Hope Warmheart she so fantabulous!'' Lilly said.

''No she's not!'' Miley exclaimed. ''Her and Hannah hate each other''

''How would you know?'' Lilly asked.

''Them being all 'Siter siter' is a lie. It's just publicity'' Miley said.

''Can we discuss this more on the beach?'' Lilly said.

''Gladly!'' Miley said.

They walked over the hot sand to their favorite spot on the beach. They call it their 'Sex Spot'. Odd name for a spot, huh? They picked the name once cathching to people having sex in that exact spot. Later that month they found 5 dollars in the smae spot. So everytime they tan or something they go to the 'Sex Spot'.

''Now tell me why you hate Hope Warmheart'' Lilly said begining her tan.

''I read on the enternet'' Miley began a story that had actually happend to her. ''That Hope called Hannah a 'soon to be used to be' and threatened to ruin her carer!'' Miley said.

''Wow'' Lilly said. ''What about their thing called 'Hannah and Hope elope?''

Miley eyes went big. ''You believed that?!''

''Yeah'' Lilly said.

''It's a lie!'' Miley said. ''They would never do that! Hope is a ugly wanna-bee''

''That's a opinon'' Lilly said.

''Whatever'' Miley said and began to tan.

''You must really like Hannah'' Lilly said.

''No I just read between the lines'' Miley said.

''I can see that...I read on them!'' Lilly said.

''I can see THAT!'' Miley said then hearing Hope's song coem louder from rico's shop.

''Rico TURN IT DOWN!'' Miley screamed.

''Why?'' He asked.

''DO IT OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!'' Miley threatned.

''How you gonna do that?!'' Rico yelled back.

Miley picked up a ball from the ground and hurled it at Rico causing him to fall back.

Lilly stared up at Miley with frightened eyes.

''Don't worry'' Miley whispered in Lilly's ear. ''I wouldn't hurt you. Your to cute for that..''

Lilly blushed and continued taning. Miley smiled. They starred at each other one last time beofre continuing. And in their eyes...there was something there, a flame, a spark, something...

**A/N: Okay. So umm yeah. I relaly can't use the real toothpaste cause it's to strong for me. I use buble gum flavor. Lol. R&r! Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hmmm. Hi! Enojoy! Who likes Toy Story? I LOVE that movie!**

**Tuesday**

''Who's proud of their daughter or son's new look'' Mr. Crain asked the class.

Miley and Lilly's hands shot up along with a few others.

A big smile ran across Mr.Crains face. ''Good''

He babbled on about the children then did role. Then announced their assignment.

''You will set up a play date with one of the other parents. Then you will have the play date! And final you will write a 2 page book report about everything you did!''

The 'parents' groaned.

''It'll be fun!'' Mr.Crain said a little preppy. ''Now partner up and plan!''

''What do we do when were finnished'' A girl from the back row asked.

''Talk quietly'' Mr.Crain said. ''You ahve till the end of the peiod. Go''

Miley and Lilly stood up and looked for a pair of parents to make a play date with.

Oliver raised his hand a brought him and his partner to Miley's table.

''Hey'' Becca smiled clinging to Oliver's arm.

''Hey'' Miley said.

''Hey..'' Lilly mumbled then felt Miley's elbow nuddge her ribs.

''Wanna plan a play date?'' Oliver asked.

''Shure'' Miley smiled.

''How about this Friday at 7:30 p.m.'' Becca suggested.

''Sounds great'' Lilly said overly perky and gave a fake smile.

''Great'' Oliver buted in and walked off before it got ugly.

Miley and Lilly sat down at thier desks and scooted them in side by side.

''Why don't you like Becca?'' Miley asked.

''I don't know'' Lilly shrugged.

''Did she do something to you?'' Miley asked.

''Nothing. Can we-'' Lilly began to say making eye contact with Miley but getting lost in her eyes. ''Can we change the subject'' She said quietly and slowely.

''Shure'' Miley said. ''I am so ready for lunch''

''Me too'' Lilly agreed.

Miley placed a hand on her growling stomache.

''Does ur tummy hurt?'' Lilly asked placing a hand over Miley's.

''Yeah'' Miley said. ''I had a, a thing, last night and I woke up so late today I forgot to eat breakfeast''

''Oh'' Lilly said removing her hand.

''Don't freak out if I pig out at lunch'' Miley warned.

''Ditto'' Lilly said.

---

''Pizza!'' Miley said. ''This is my lucky day!''

''I would be'' Lilly replied. ''If there wasn't a never ending line to wait in''

''Couldn't play along for a moment?'' Miley asked.

''Sorry'' Lilly said. ''How about we just go off campus for lunch and grab a ice cream''

Miley sighed. ''Alright'' She agreed.

Miley and Lilly walked across the street and into the Ice cream palor.

''Ummm'' Lilly said. ''What do you want?''

''I want a strawberry ice cream!'' Miley said quickly.

Lilly gigled. ''I think I'll have a vanilla''

''1 Straberry and 1 Vanilla'' Miley ordered to the pregnant tennaged cashier.

''5.25'' She said.

Miley reached in her pocket for the money but got nothing but lent. She checked the other one for something but just recieved more lent.

''Shit!'' She said loudly. ''I forgot my money''

''I only have enough for one'' Lilly said quietly but then perked up. ''Want to share one?''

''If it means I get to eat'' Miley said.

''Okay that'll be a Vanilla Strawberry swirl with a cherry on top'' Lilly ordered.

''3.56'' She said.

Lilly handed her the money and a few seconds later recived her order.

''Thanks'' Miley sighed again and sat at a table.

''No problem'' Lilly said.

They each took out a spoon from the spoon despenser on the table and dug in. They moaned at the sweet taste.

''Love it'' Miley said.

''Agreed'' Lilly said.

They finnished up there ice cream and the only thing left was a cherry.

''Do you want the cherry?'' Lilly asked Miley.

''Do you?'' Miley asked back.

''I asked you first'' Lilly said.

''I asked you second'' Miley fired back.

Lilly laughed. She picked up the cherry steam and held it slightly above Mileys head. Miley took the hint and reached up for the cheery, her lips brushing aginst Lilly's hand.

''Yum'' She mumbled.

''I bet'' Lilly smield and stood up to throw away the remaining items.

Miley smiled at her as they left the Ice cream palor feeling the warm sun hit their skin.

---

**Friday**

''Hey, Bud!'' Mr.Stewart said when Miley entered their house. ''Ready?''

''For what?'' Miley said slightly alarmed.

''For Hannah's big concert!'' Mr.Stewart said.

Miley starred blankly before it finally hit her. ''Agh!'' She said slappign her forhead. ''I forgot!''

''How could you forget?'' Mr.Stewart said and shifted his weight to his right foot.

''School...'' Miley mumbled.

''Oh! About that'' He said. ''Bud, we need to have a talk''

''I swear it was Jackson!'' Miley screamed.

''What are you talking about?'' He said looking confused.

''Nothing'' Miley replied quickly. ''What did you want to talk about''

''Take a seat'' Mr.Stewart said and they sat down together on the couch.

''Do you like Lilly?'' He blurted out.

''Dad?!'' Miley shreiked.

''Well, I can't hack into your dreams and you don't talk in your sleep so I figured I should ask'' He explained.

Miley starred at her dad shocked. ''No...no...why why would yo-you ask th-that?''

''Bud'' Mr.Stewart said tilting his head.

Miley sighed. ''Yeah'' She mumbled.

''Huh?'' Mr.Stewart cupped his hand around his ear.

''Yes'' She repeated.

''Say it'' He said.

''I like Lilly...'' Miley mumbled on.

''Whats that?'' He said.

''I LIKE LILLY?!'' She hollered.

''You know, this is a family matter not the worlds'' Jackson said from the stairs.

Miley crossed her arms and burried herself in her couch.

''It's okay bud'' Mr.Stwart said putting a confortign arm around his daughter.

''When's Hannah's thing?'' She asked.

''8'' He answered.

''I have to go cancel something'' Miley said and ran up to her room.

Jackosn began to laugh while drinkign his water and Mr.Stewart starred at him. ''Don't laugh at your sister. Or she'll find out about..Kevin..''

''Sorry'' He said. ''Geez''

The old hillbilly chuckled at the thought of Jackson's old boyfriend. Before he went straight. ''Crazy ass kids...''

---

''Im sorry Lilly'' Miley said. ''You to Oliver''

''It's alright'' Lilly replied half truthfully over the phone.

''Yeah'' Oliver agreed flately.

''Really! I am! And just to make it up we can have it tomorrow at 4 and then we can hit the movies and then a slumber party my house'' Miley agreed.

''OKAY!'' Lilly exclaimed.

''Can Becca come?'' Oliver asked.

Miley was silent for a moment then replied. ''Shure''

'''Kay guys'' Oliver said. ''Talk to you later. Bye''

And with that he hung up levaing only Lilly and Miley.

''Lilly you still there?'' Miley asked.

''Yeah'' She said flately like Oliver had before.

''Im sorry'' Miley said in response. ''It will work out better''

''If you say so'' She replied in the same tone. ''Bye''

Miley felt like a heavy wait had been dropped on her sholders. But this would work out. Because if It didn't...

---

''How was your 'thing' last night?'' Lilly asked and flopped down on Miley's bed.

''Great'' Miley smiled. ''How was your night''

''Oh, Oliver came over'' Lilly said.

''What did ya do?'' Miley asked in attempt to put a earring in.

''Just watched TV'' Lilly said then added, ''Becca came''

''I don't see why you don't like her'' Miley replied still trying to get the earring in.

They had decided to go to the movies first. Then start the baby sitting and slumber party.

''It's nothing'' Lilly said and walked over to Miley. ''Really''

''Alright'' Miley said. ''Sweet Niblets! I can't get this got dang earring in''

''Need some help?'' Lilly said.

''You think?'' Miley said sarcastic.

Lilly gigled and placed Miley infront of her. She leaned in so close she could hear Miley breath. And at that exact moment, Oliver , with Bacca clinging on him, busted in.

Miley and Lilly both jumped down shocked.

''What?'' Oliver asked and sat on Miley's bed, followed by Becca.

''You startled up you donught!'' Lilly practically yelled.

''Excuse me'' Oliver rolled his eyes.

''Sorry'' Becca blushed.

''It's alright'' Miley but in. ''Just talk between yourselves, were almost done''

Lilly got back into the position she was before. She began to hear Miley's breaths pick up their normal pace. Along with hers. Lilly raised her hands and began to fiddle with the earing and Miley's ear. Miley closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling. She liked it when other people touched her but she LOVED it when Lilly did.

''Other ear'' Lilly commanded.

Lilly smelled Miley's sweet vanilla scent. Oliver and Becca glanced at each other observing the to girls odd behavior around each other. Before Miley had even noticed what she was doing she parted her lips and moaned.

''Did you just moan?'' Oliver asked loudly.

Miley snapped out of the trance. ''What?'' She asked.

''Did you just moan?'' Oliver and Becca said together.

''I don't know'' Miley blinked. ''Did I?''

Lilly giggled.

''I'm guessing that's a yes'' Miley whispered.

Lilly nodded slightly as she closed the back of Miley's ear ring. She then winked and went over to get her cell phone off the bed.

''Ready?'' Becca said and stood up.

''Yup'' Miley said. She grabbed her purse and led them out of her room.

When Lilly walked by they connected eyes for a minute then Lilly turned away. Miley shut off her lights and closed her door.

---

''We come to the movie to much'' Lilly commented as they entered their theater.

''You bet!'' Miley said.

''We should do more stuff'' Oliver said.

''Like going out to eat. Or a picnic in the park. Or, umm, bike riding! And mabey, to the beach! Yeah I like that! And..and...and..'' Becca rambled on.

''Calm down'' Oliver said and placed his arm around her waiste.

Becca giggled and twirled her hair as her and Oliver got into a conversating. Miley tunred to Lilly to see what she was doing.

''Or a picnic or ummm bike riding and mabey to the beach and and and and and and '' Lilly mumbled under her breath.

''Lilly please tell me'' Miley begged and stuck out her lower lip. ''Please please please please-''

''Alright!'' Lilly said. ''I'll tell you, when you tell me who you like!''

''Fair enough'' Miley said.

''You first'' They said at the same time.

But before either of them could say another word, the movie began. So they sat back and watched in silence.

When the movie was towards the end they heard a loud moan. Lilly and Miley tunrd their attention over to Oliver and Becca. They were in a deep passionate kiss.

Miley looked at Lilly, and then back at the two lovebirds.

''Ahem!'' Miley said and they broke apart.

''Sorry'' Oliver said.

''Control yourself!'' Miley squealed causing a crowd of 'Shhhhhh's'.

Miley and Lilly turned to each other and stared blankly at each other. Miley leaned over and whispered in Lilly's ear.

''That looked fun'' She whispered.

''You bet'' Lilly mumered.

''I mean really fun'' Miley said and began to nible slightly on Lilly's ear.

Lilly moaned. Miley placed her hand on Lilly's inner theigh and began to work her way up before hearing a EXSPLOSION of laughs.

''What?!'' Miley said alarmed.

''You missed it'' Oliver said beging to cry from laughing to hard.

''Sorry'' Miley blushed.

''Don't be'' Lilly said and grabbed Miley hands.

They began to hold hands till they heard a loud gasp.

''Their are to many interruptions!'' Miley yelled. ''Who gasped?!''

''Me!'' Oliver said. ''Are ya holding hands?''

''No!'' They both said together and tore their hand apart.

''Mhmmm'' Oliver said and looked at them suspicious, then turned away.

Miley crossed her arms and began to pout. Lilly poked Miley's side causing Miley to squeal. They got demanding 'Shhhhhh's' and they gigled their way through the end of the movie.

---

''That was a great movie'' Oliver said and once again flopped down on Miley's bed.

''You know it!'' Becca said making Lilly roll her eyes.

''Be nice'' Miley whispered and Lilly sighed.

''Can I take a shower?'' Becca asked Miley.

''Shure'' Miley said being polite. ''Need to borrow some clothes''

Becca's hand immeditaly slapped her forhead. ''Yes'' She mumbled. ''I forgot mine''

''Here'' Miley said and handed her a small tank top, matching underwear, and a matching pajama bottoms.

''Thanks'' She smiled. She headed for the bathroom and closed the door.

Oliver looked at Miley and Lilly then called out to Becca, ''Need some help?!''

''Always!'' Becca called back.

Oliver dashed off the bed and headed to the restroom.

Lilly and Miley cuddled on the bed and lisened to the two pleasure themselves from the restroom.

When they walked out, Oliver had on his same clothes and Becca was wearing Miley's.

''That outfit is cute on you baby'' Oliver said and began kissing her neck.

''We are only laying right here'' Lilly said.

''Right..'' Oliver said.

''What to do now?'' Becca said.

''Truth or Dare!'' Miley demanded.

''How about showers?'' Lilly said shyly.

''Okay, you take one, then me, THEN we WILL play truth or dare'' Miley said.

''Alright'' Lilly said.

She began taking her shower and took extra time. She was in no rush to tell anyone her secrets. Miley, on the other hand, took a speedy shower.

''Okay!'' Miley said as they sat in a circle on the floor. ''Let's play...''

**A/N: Corny. I know! Well mabey one day it will get better. Probably. For now R&R please. And sorry it took me so logn to update. My week was hetic and I didn't even notcie I needed to till Wednesday. Again. Sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey Hey! How are ya? My a/n are getting boring er and boring er by the story! Oh well! I hate school! AND I ALMOST GOT A DETENTION:( Oh well!**

**Saturday**

''Lilly'' Miley smiled. ''Truth or dare''

''Truth'' Lilly answered after thinking it through.

''What do you honetly think of Hope Warmheart?'' Miley asked.

''I think shes absoultly FABULOUS! I love her hair, it's so shiny! And her clothes are so FANTASTIC! And omg did you SEE her boyfriend on the cover of Dreamy Kings And Queens?! GOSH I WISH I COULD-''

''OKAY!'' Miley interrupted. ''Point made''

''Sorry'' Lilly laughed. ''To answer your question. I think she's really NEAT!'' Lilly said in a dork voice causing Oliver and Becca to laugh.

''Your turn'' Miley replied.

''Ummmm Oliver'' Lilly said.

''Oh boy..'' He mumbled perparing to be faced with the worst.

''Truth or dare?'' Lilly asked.

''Truth'' Oliver responded.

''Have you and Becca had sex?'' Lilly blurted out.

Becca, who had been drinking some kool-aid, began to chocke on it. Miley laughing like a maniac and Oliver starred.

''Random much, Lils?'' Miley laughed.

''Ummm'' Oliver said.

Becca's horrid coughing attack died down as she took her seat next to Oliver.

''Soo?'' Lilly said.

Oliver cleared his throat. ''No...''

''Alright'' Lilly said. ''That wasn't that hard now was it?''

Oliver ignored her and thought of I question.

''Lilly!'' He exclaimed.

''Oliver!'' Lily exclaimed sarcastically back .

''Truth or dare'' He asked.

''Truth'' Lilly said.

''Is this Truth or Dare or a game of Truths?'' He asked.

''I'll handle the sarcasm here'' Lilly said. ''You stick to the questions''

''Have you ever kissed a girl?'' Oliver said being blunt like Lilly had been before.

Miley looked nervously over at Lilly. _'Please say no, please say no, please say no, please say no...'_

''No'' Lilly replied simply.

_'WOOT!'_ Miley thought.

''Why not?'' Oliver asked curiously.

''Ah ah ah!'' Lilly said wagging a finger in his face. ''1 question per person!'' She added spitting purpusly in his face.

Oliver crossed his arms and went into deep thoughts about, well, nobody know's what goes on in his mind...

''So, I pick Miley'' Lilly said.

''Sweet niblets'' Miley said outlud.

''Truth or Dare?'' Lillly asked.

''Dare'' Miley replied quickly.

''Run nude down the beach..'' Lilly said.

''WHAT?!'' They all exclaimed.

''You wanted a dare'' Lilly said. ''You got one''

Miley stood up and thought about it. ''Lilly''

''Yeah?'' Lilly replied.

''Truth or dare?'' Miley asked.

''You haven't even done-'' Lilly began.

''Truth or dare'' She said widening her eyes.

''Dare'' Lilly said.

''I dare you to run down the beach nude WITH me'' Miley said.

''I object!'' Oliver said.

''This is not a court house'' Miley said.

''It is if I say it is'' Oliver said.

''Shut up'' Becca giggled and slapped her boyfriend's arm.

---

''It's freezing out here'' Miley said and rubbed her goose-bumpy arms.

''Really? I hadn't noticed'' Lilly said sarcastic.

''Sarcasm doesn't get you anywhere but naked'' Miley said.

''Why's that so bad?'' Lilly flirted.

''It's not'' Miley said.

''ARE YOU GOING TO RUN OR ARE WE GOING TO STAND OUT HERE ALL NIGHT?!'' They heard Becca scream.

''WELL IF YOU WANT SOMEONE TO RUN SO BAD GET YOU SKINNY ASS OUT HERE AND-'' Lilly began before Miley wrapped a bare and around her head and covered her mouth with her cold hand.

Lilly looked at a nude Miley behind her and smiled at the sight. Miley smiled back noticing the smile on Lilly's lip.

''HURRY UP'' Oliver screamed. ''YA CAN FLIRT LATER''

Miley un-wrapped her arm and blushed. She took a step back and looked at Lilly's hair sway in the wind.

''Ready?'' Lilly asked holding out a hand.

Miley stuck out and grabbed Lilly's. ''As I'll ever be''

Within second's their naked body's floated across the sand. They enjoyed the feel of the wind coming aginst them. The sensation running through their connected hands. It was all great. They would keep this feeling forever if they could.

''AHHHH'' Lilly screamed as her body came crashing down to the ground, along with Miley's.

''Ugggh...'' They moaned.

''ARE YA OKAY?'' Oliver called out.

''JUST PEACHY'' Miley screamed back.

Miley and Lilly starred at each other with utter confusion. They both blinked then bursted out laughing.

''I think this is the craziest moment of the life'' Miley said between laughs and gasps.

''Same here!'' Lilly said.

They got up and linked arms. They strutted back to Miley's house as if they had no other cares in the world.

''Enjoy yourself?'' Becca asked.

''You bet'' Miley said as they passed Oliver and Becca into her house.

''What in the name of the lord are ya doing?!'' Jackson screamed from the couch seeing the half naked group return in the house.

''Bloody Hell...'' Lilly mumbled.

''I can explain'' Miley said then look at her naked body. Then Lilly's and their linking arms. ''No I can't''

''You never saw us'' Oliver said and they all ran up to Miley's room.

Once they entered and closed the door safely Becca busted out laughing. ''This is so fun!''

''Yeah, fun...'' Miley mumbled.

''I belive it's Miley's turn'' Oliver said.

''Right'' Miley said. ''Becca, truth or dare''

''Truth'' Becca answered.

''What's the craziest dream you ever had'' Miley questioned.

''Um, Well, okay uhh'' Becca thought. ''Oh! I had a dream me and Oliver were babysitting my little brother and when we were makign out on the couch the phone rang. The person on the other line said 'Check you back room'' so I did. When I entered my little brother was hanging dead from the ceiling. I woke up screaming like a maniac, and I got grounded for watching a scary movie to late in the night''

''That was so disturbing'' Oliver said.

''You would have to be there'' Becca said.

''I'm glad I wasn't'' Oliver said.

''That's shocking!'' Miley exclaimed.

''More like terrifying...''Becca mumbled. ''Anyway! Lilly''

Lilly looked slightly shocked that Becca had called on her. She whipped that exspresion off her face when she noticed them all starring at her. ''Yes''

''Truth or Dare?'' She asked.

''Dare'' Lilly snorted. She wasn't about to give away any secrets about the 'incedent'.

Becca snuck a glare to Lilly in return of her response. Then she thought. And smiled. A smile Lilly didn't appreciate...

''I dare you to...'' Becca contiued to smile. ''To, go flash the street''

''No!'' Lilly refused.

''You have to it's the dare'' Becca argued.

''NO!'' Lilly said firmly.

''What are you?'' Becca sneered. ''Flat chested?''

Lilly look shocked at her. If she said another word to her she might rip her skin off of her. ''Fine..'' She caved.

''Go, go'' Becca waved her towards the door.

---

''Can't she do something else?'' Miley asked nevously from the store that she, Becca, and Oliver, had stood watching Lilly, stand helplessly on the side walk.

''Shhh'' Becca shushed her.

''This does seem kind of extreme'' Oliver agreed.

''Well, if you don't want her to do it, you go do it'' Becca demanded making them shut up.

Lilly stood crying on the sidewalk as she waited for perfect timing.

''I hate her...she just can't take it...she can't except the fact I like Miley'' Lilly mumbled. ''She is a greedy, backstabbing, no good, bitch''

''WELL'' Becca said cupping her mouth to make her voice be heard clearer over the loud roar of traffic.

Lilly grasped the end of her shirt as she began to whimper and cry. Miley took a step closer.

Lilly thought more about it and started slipping down her pants. Teenaged boyz and old horny men rolled down their windows to get a better veiw.

Lilly cried more as she pushed her pants around her ankles. Miley gasped.

''Lilly!'' She screamed.

Lilly held up her hand to silence Miley. She had started this and she would end it to. She wasn't a quitter nor flat chested. The blond ignored the 'wohooo' ing and 'ahhhh's from the cars that had parked in the middle of the street. She ignored the whistling and the masterbating people in their cars as she showed her most personal parts.

Crying histerically, she brought her shirt over her belly button, to her breast, and over her head.

''STOP!'' Miley screamed.

''I can't!'' Lilly screamed and gasped for breath. She was begining to choke from all the crying.

Lilly fiddled with her bra, and to her suprise, and soon as it fell from her body she felt Miley's warm body aginst her own. She buried her head into Miley's chest and cried and Miley 'shhhh' ed her and ran her fingers through her head.

''Flat'' Becca mumbled.

''I think we should go'' Oliver said and they disapperead into the night.

''Come on'' Miley said.

She picked up Lilly's belongings from the ground and wrapped her body back around Lilly's. Miley lead Lilly to Miley's cozy home and layed Lilly across her head.

''Nurse Miley!'' Miley exclaimed.

A barely noticible grin crept on Lilly's face as she put her bra back on. ''Thank you'' She whispered.

''Anytime'' Miley said.

''Do you really want to know why I hate Becca?'' Lilly said.

''No'' Miley replied. ''Not tonight. Just go to sleep''

''But-'' Lilly protested.

''Sleep..'' Miley insisted and layed down next to the beauty.

Lilly didn't need to be told a 3rd time. She closed her eyes and entered a fairy tale land.

'Damn, she's beautiful..' Miley thought as she fell asleep next to the one she cared for most.

---

**Monday**

''From Oliver'' A boy next to Lilly whispered and handed her a note.

Lilly took it and starred at it, slowly drifting away from the lesson. She decided to open it, there lesson about 'Babay privlages' was getting sooo boring.

_Lilly,_

_I want to apologize for Saturday. Becca, well she's a handful. I'm also sorry to say I'm stil in love with her. But please return my calls. Come to my house. Or even say SOMETHING to me in the hall. Please.._

_Love, __Oliver_

Lilly crumpled the note into the ball and threw it into her backpack. She could never forgive Becca. She would soon get over Oliver, but with time and tears.

She recieved a text from Miley seconds later.

**Miley:** Wuz that another note 4m Oliver?

**Lilly: **Yup...

**Miley:** Wat did it say?

**Lilly:** Look on your desk

Miley read the message a second time to make shure she read correctly. She then looked at her desk to see a folded piece of paper .

**Miley:** Kay, ttyl

_Lilly has sighned off phone text._

Miley read the note. She crumpled it and threw it in her backpack like Lilly did once before. She lisened to the rest of the lesson with bored eyes. Today they had to write the book report on what they had done. The problem is, they would have to lie about everything. But they were a creative group, they could think of something.

Sooner then hoped, Olivee, Becca, Miley, and Lilly, sat silently at the back lab table. All thinking of something ot write for the 2 page book report.

''How about we went to see 'Whinnie the Pooh''' Oliver suggested. ''I heard they had that one out''

Miley didn't respond. Just put that idea into words. Then added a few more lines. At this point they were half way through. I page left to go.

''You write'' Miley said shoving the note pad to Lilly.

''No!'' Lilly refused. She pushed the notebook in the middle of the table.

''Becca will you right for us?'' Oliver asked.

Becca said nothing for a while. Then whispered ''Shure'' and grabbed the papers and pencil.

''Put down that we played duck, duck, goose with them. And that we fed them Mac n' Cheese for dinner. Then put them to bed. When they woke up we took them for a walk down the beach. Then went swimming. Gave them a bubble bath and fed them some MORE Mac n' Cheese'' Oliver said. ''That should take up about half a page''

Becca wrote the stuff down as fast as Oliver could say it. Meanwhile, Miley and Lilly talked in hushed tones from the other side of the table.

''She didn't even bother to apologize'' Lilly whispered.

''Would you forgive her if she did?'' Miley asked.

''I'm not shure'' Lilly said.

''Well it's good this project is almost done. I think'' Miley said.

''Check'' Lilly offered.

Miley got up from her lab stool and headed to the front of the classroom. She stood beside Mr.Crain's desk and waited for him to notice her.

''Yes Mrs.Stewart'' He said, his bald head still buried in his book.

''How long will this project go on?'' Miley asked.

''Oh!'' He said. ''We will be done this Friday''

''Thats great!'' Miley said.

''Huh?'' He asked.

''I mean'' Miley said. ''I will shure miss Angela''

''That's your baby's name?'' He said.

''Yes Sir'' She answered respectfully. ''Angela Joy Stewart''

''Very nice'' He said. ''Shouldn't you be getting back to your group?''

''Oh right'' Miley said. ''Thanks''

''Mhmmm'' He said, not even looking up.

_'That must be one hell of a book'_ Miley thought. _'Nah! Probabaly just some tips on how to grow hair'_ She chuckled at her last thought.

''Good news'' Miley said to her partner. ''It's done this Friday''

''This baby stuff is done this Friday!?'' Becca said.

''Yup'' Miley replied.

''YES!'' She cheered.

''Have ya finnished the book report?'' Miley asked.

''Yeah'' Becca replied.

''Want me to turn it in?'' Oliver offered,.

''Yeah'' Becca said.

Oliver went to turn it in leaving Miley and Lilly with Becca.

''I want to apologize'' Seh blurted out.

''Huh?'' Lilly said.

''I'm sorry'' Becca replied. ''I don't know what went wrong with me the other night''

''Well, we accept your apology'' Miley said in a serious tone.

''Really I am'' Becca said. ''And to prove it and celebrate the end of this project, I'm inviting ya to a girl/boy party I'm having this saturday''

''THANKS!'' Miley said.

''Catch you around'' Becca said and gave a fake smile before walking away.

_'Why do I always have to be so evil?!'_ She shouted in her mind. _'Oh right, cuz it's fun!'_

**A/N: Okay corny I know! Well I got a Ashley Tisdale cd. How are ya? I have nothing else to say. R&r Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well my cousin told me my last chapter was heartwarming wich made my day:). I LOVE YOU SYMONE. Okay well as always I have nothing to say so ENJOY! **

**Tuesday**

''Hello'' Mr.Crain said smiling. ''I have good news and bad news!''

The class starred.

''Wich one would you like first?'' He asked no one in paticular.

''THE GOOD NEWS!'' Everyone shouted.

''Okay'' He said. ''I'll tell you the bad news''

''We said the good news'' A girl named Makayla spoke.

''AND IM SAYING THE BAD NEWS SO SHUT IT'' He said. ''The bad news is...'' He mumbled off for dramatic effects.

He then started making a drumroll on one of the tables. A few kid's joined in, tapping thier pencils to the table. Before you even noticed, half the class was dancing around and making music like this was High School Musical.

''MR.CRAIN!!!!'' Miley hollered over the noise.

''Oh'' He said and straightend his tie. ''QUITE!''

Silence. He was good.

''The bad news is ya'll have to make a photo cologe'' He said. ''You must have pictures of both parents alone, with your child, and with the other pair of parent's ya worked with. It must fill this'' He said taking out a white posterboard. ''It must fill out this entire board. No white parts showing. It's due Monday. For the rest of this class period, your assignment will be to make a short s/a on how your entire exspierence with this child was. From your point of view. Must be half a page. No you will not have partners. This is due by tomorrow. Begin''

''Wait'' Makayla spoke again. ''What was the good thing''

''That this hole baby unit is over on Firday and we can move on'' He said.

''And what will we be moving onto?'' She asked.

''You'll find out on Monday''

A loud sigh escaped lips as they began their s/a's.

---

''So I'll call them in 10 minutes'' Miley said.

''Alright. So what's up now?'' Lilly asked.

''Nothing that was different from 1 minute ago when you asked that same question'' Miley said sarcastically.

''Well'' Lilly said pretenting to be insulted and turned away.

''Awwww'' Miley said. ''Turn that frown upside down''

''No'' Lilly refused.

''You know you want to'' Miley said and got off the bed to get face to face with Lilly.

Lilly threw herself back on the bed. She layed there, her hair spreaded out, she sat in a wild position. ''Miley'' She whispered.

Miley smiled. ''Yes''

''Come closer'' She whispered.

''Okay..'' She said and took a few step's closer to her bed.

'''Closer...'' Lilly whispered.

Miley stood infront of the bed.

''Closer...'' Lilly said.

Miley sat on the bed.

''Closer'' Lilly said and made the 'come here' gesture with her finger.

Miley put her face right next to Lilly's.

''Lay here'' She said and slapped the bed next to her.

Miley did as she was told. She layed down next to Lilly. Lilly turned her head and put a 'love struck' look in her eyes. She got so close to Miley. She looked her in the eyes and inched her face towards her. As soon as she was shure Miley thought she was gonna kiss her she-

''AHHH!'' Miley screamed startled.

Lilly got in a sit up position and tickled Miley's inner theigh.

''Lilly stop'' Miley laughed.

''Nope'' Lilly refused once more.

Miley screamed again. They were to caught up in there festivities that they forgot about Jackson and his current girlfriend, Jazmine.

---

''Jacky'' Jazmine whinned. ''Can you go tell your sister and her girlfriend to be quieter''

''Anything for you sweet thang'' He said and hopped off the bed.

He walked to the door and turned his head back to observe his sexy blond girlfriend sitting on the edge of the bed. ''Be riiiiiiight back''

He closed the door behind himself. He couldn't risk his father walking in and seeing his girlfriend. The last time he left them alone, the crazy hill billy got out the baby photo's. He shivered at the thought.

Moving on, he walked over to his sister's room and pounded on the door. ''QUIET DOWN'' He screamed.

And as he wished, the noise stopped. He smiled to himself and headed back to his room.

''Hey baby'' He said. ''Miss me?''

In response, she kissed him.

''You can take that as a yes'' She said.

They began to kiss more passionatly when another scream followed by gigles came from Miley's room.

''1 sec'' He sighed.

Once again, he made his way to his younger sister's room and pounded on the door. ''SHUT UP!!!''

He screamed. He waited a few second's and heard a 'Whoops' come from the other side of the door.

''WHOOPS IS RIGHT!'' He yelled. ''NOW SHUT UP BEFORE DAD COMES UP HERE!''

He stomped off angrily back to his patiently waiting girlfriend. When he entered his room, his girlfriend had stripped down to her bra and panties and was laying on the bed.

''Ready?'' She said.

''Ummm'' He said. He didn't even see this coming. ''Shure. 1 sec''

He walked to the restroom. He searched for a condom. Once he found one he slipped it on and left his restroom. He layed across the bed and starred at the blond's body.

''Horny?'' She said.

''You bet'' He said.

''Well this is only the begining'' She whispered.

They began to get very intamite. Just when Jackson was about to take off her remaining clothes, screaming, gigling, gasping, panting, and other noises came from Miley's room.

''Jackson if your busy then I can-'' Jazmine began.

Jackson covered her lips with his finger. ''I am so sorry. This will only take a minute''

Jackson ran over to his sister's room, dressed only in boxers, and busted in. He expected them to be going at it, but like always, he was wrong.

''WHAT THE HELL MILEY!'' He screamed. ''I ALREADY TOLD YOU I WAS BUSY!''

Miley and Lilly scrambled up from there tickling fight and starred at Jackson.

''Haven't you ever heard the song 'Girl's just wanna have fun'?'' Miley asked.

''To much fun if you ask me'' He said.

''Oh shut up'' Miley said.

''YOU SHUT UP!'' Jackson wailed.

''Alright'' Miley said. ''Geez''

Miley and Lilly sat on the bed, side by side, and starred at Jackson. Jackson glarred back giving them a 'This is your last warning' look.

''So...'' Miley said.

Jackson snorted and slammed the door as he headed back to his room.

''Okay Baby!'' He said as he opended the door. ''I'm all-''

_Jackson,_

_Sorry, had to bail. To much drama. Mabey next time._

_Love, Jazmine_

Jackosn faced filled with anger as he crumpled up the note.

''DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!'' He yelled.

---

''Do you think we should call them now?'' Miley asked.

''Might as well'' Lilly said. ''It's already 6''

Miley got out her Z-phone and dialed Oliver's number.

''Oliver'' Miley said once the other end of the line picked up. ''You and Becca come over for we can start taking pictures''

'Fine. Bye'

''Bye'' Miley replied and hung up. ''There on there way''

---

''So umm, are we taking picutres in here or on the beach?'' Oliver asked.

The 3 girls looked at him like he was crazy. ''The beach. Duh'' They said in harmony.

''I'm guessing ya made up?'' He said.

''Yeah'' Becca said. ''I apologized''

''And we accepted'' Miley said. ''And now we should take pictures''

Miley grabbed Lilly's soft hand and led her to the beach. Oliver and Becca followed, keeping a distance.

''Here'' Miley said.

''Why the 'Sex Spot'?'' Lilly asked.

''I'm not shure'' Miley said. ''I love this spot''

''Well, let's get this party started'' Becca said.

''We'll take 2 pictures of Miley. To pictures of Me. To of Lilly. And to of Becca'' Oliver said. ''Then 2 of Miley and Lilly. And 2 of us'' He said and pulled Becca closer to him.

''Shure'' Miley said. ''Then 2 of the baby's. 2 of the baby's with there parents. 2 of the baby's with the other parent's. Then 2 of us all together''

''That should take up the whole board'' Becca said.

''That's the plan'' Lilly rolled her eyes.

''First the parents'' Miley said. ''Lilly. Smile''

Miley took to pictures of Lilly. One where she was standing up and smiling. One where she was looking out into the ocean, just day dreaming.

''Beautiful..'' Miley mumbled.

''Your turn'' Lilly said and took the camera from Miley's hand.

Lilly took a picture of Miley posing like a star. Then one where she was smiling and looking up at the sky.

''PERFECT'' Lilly screamed.

''I try'' Miley smiled.

''My turn!'' Becca yelled.

Oliver took the camera and took 2 pictures of Becca. Both, she was making a sexy pose in the sand. Trying to be attractive. Oliver then took his pictures. Making a 'peace' sighn in one and one flipping his hair back and making a gun sign to the camera.

After many, many, many more pictures. They finally finnished.

''Wow'' Miley said. ''This looks like enough for 5 poster boards!''

''Tomorrow'' Oliver said. ''We'll come over and glue them to the poster''

''Ttyl'' Miley said.

''Bye'' Lilly whispered.

''What's wrong'' Miley said once Becca and Oliver left.

''Nothing'' Lilly said.

''Are you shure?'' Miley asked.

''I'm positive'' Lilly said.

''Alrighty then'' Miley said. ''I'll take this back to my house. You can go home. Call me later''

'''Kay'' Lilly agreed.

''Bye'' They said at the same time and gave a hug good bye.

Miley smiled as she watched Lilly walk away.

''She's so hot..'' She mumbled.

---

''Hey dad'' Miley said as she entered her home.

''Hey bud'' He said. ''Good timing''

''What for?'' She said before her dad threw a phone in her direction.

''Hello...?'' She said in a nervous tone.

''Like Hi!'' Said a familar voice.

''HOPE?!'' She said suprised.

''Like...duh?'' She said.

''HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?!'' She screamed.

''I like, know people'' She said.

It was her worst enemy. Hope Warmheart. She had NO idea how Hope had gotton her number. She just knew she didn't appreciate it.

''What do you want?'' Miley asked changing her personality to Hannah's.

''I like, wanted to know if you would like, come on Hollywood's Hottest Haters this friday like night?'' She asked.

''Why?'' Hannah said suspicious.

''Because, like, they just called and like, asked me to ask you if you would, like, come on there like, next episode. Like, with me'' She said.

''LIKE WHY!?'' Hannah said sarcastic.

Hope rolled her eyes. ''Like, I don't know. Just show up or else''

And that was all that was said before the sound that indicated the other line hung up.

''Who was that darling?'' Robby asked.

''Hope'' Miley answered, out of her Hannah personality for now.

''That Warmheart girl?'' Robby says. ''She's a darling''

''No she's not'' Miley answered.

''Why?'' He asked.

''She's just not'' Miley paused. ''What's for dinner?''

---

**Wednesday**

''Did you do that half page s/a for Mr.Crian?'' Lilly asked.

''Oh my gosh!'' Miley said. ''I totally forgot''

''Well, your not alone'' Lilly said.

''Hussle girls, Hussle'' Mrs.Brown demanded.

Miley and Lilly picked up there running pace.

''I'll make it up in Social Studies'' Miley said.

''I'll join you'' Lilly joined.

''THIS ISIN'T TALKING TIME!'' Mrs.Brown said. ''SEPERATE YOU 2!''

Lilly groaned as she picked up her pace, again, to get infront of Miley.

After another minute of non-stop running, Mrs.Brown blew her whistle and everyone got in a circle around her waiting for her to give more instructions.

''Our next excersize has a name but I forgot'' She said making a few laugh. ''Mrs.Torres will present the excersize with me''

After they showed it the girls parred up and did this.

Lilly layed on the floor and Miley put her feet on the sides of Lilly head, standing up. Lilly grabbed Miley's ankle's and pulled her feet of the ground up to Miley's head. Miley was to grab her feet and push them back down. Before Lilly's feet hit the floor, she picked them back up and they repeated the procedure. It was to help your abs or something.

After doing 10 of these, Miley did hers.

''I'm starting to regret signing up for athletics'' Lilly said.

''Starting?''

---

''Hello kiddies!'' Mr.Crain said.

No response, as usual.

''So, did everyone finnsih there short, half page s/a's?'' He asked.

''Yes'' The few who did do their's answered.

''Good'' He smiled. ''So lets get them read. Brain, please''

As Brian mumbled in a unpleasent tone an dstaggered to the front, Miley and Lilly whispered quietly from the back row.

''So hows your story?'' Lilly asked.

''Ugh'' Miley groaned. ''Just read it''

She handed the paper to Lilly. During this their hand's brushed and Miley couldn't help but smile.

''I like it'' Lilly said.

''If you like THAT'' Miley said. ''Your's must be terrible''

''It is!'' Lilly exclaimed.

Lilly gave Miley her paper back and handed her her own.

''Yeah'' Miley said. ''It sucks''

''Oh who cares?'' Lilly said.

''Mr.Crain'' Miley said.

''Sarcasm get's you no where, Miley'' Lilly said in a motherly tone.

''Neither does eating with your face but you and Oliver do it anyway!'' Miley snapped.

''No you didn't!'' Lilly said in a ghetto tone.

''Yes I di-id did did did..'' Miley said. ''Oh you get it!''

''For once'' Lilly whispered. ''I ACTUALLY DO!''

''Would you like to share with the class what your oh-so-important coversation might be about?'' Mr.Crain interrupted.

Lilly and Miley shook their heads.

''Then shut it!'' He said.

They both broke out in a rage of giggles as the class ended and they left the room. These are the moment's they cherrished the most. Being together. Friend's forever. Mabey...

**A/N: Hey. Sorry about the ending. Nothing came to me. So yeah. I DESPEREATLY needed to update. So I hope you liked it. I have nothing to say. Im going over ot my friend's again today. Lol. Okay well bye. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I HEAR YA GOT A PROBLEM WITH MY CUSSING?! IS THAT IT??? HUH!? SPEAK UP!! Well alrighty then, I guess I won't be cussing anymore! If that what makes ya happy! When ya smile I smile! So no more cussing. Alright well I have nothing to say. Good Night.**

_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright_

_Gonna let it all hang out_

_Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice_

_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

_No inhibitions-make no conditions_

_Get a little outta line_

_I ain't gonna act politically correct_

_I only wanna have a good time_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take_

_The chance to get out on the town_

_We don't need romance-we only wanna dance_

_We're gonna let our hair hang down_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_I get totally crazy_

_Can you feel it_

_Come, come, come on baby_

_I feel like a woman_

Lilly heard as she entered Becca halloween bash. She frowned as she struggled to get through the crowds of drinking or drunk kids.

''Im gonna kill Miley...'' She mumbled under her breath.

Miley had totally bailed at the last minute. Had some lame excuse of 'Helping her father with shopping'. Liar.

''And I'm not going to her funeral...'' She added glumly.

Just when Lilly refused, Miley convinced her to go. The only reason she agreed to because Oliver would be here. But of course, Becca would be on his arm, as always. Miley had promised she'd show up. Just, 'behind the scence's' as she put it.

''Lilly!'' Oliver exclaimed startling Lilly.

Lilly reseted her palm over her chest. ''Oliver you donught, you scarred me shitless''

''So, that just means you won't have to use the restroom'' Oliver said then added, ''Wich are kinda musty over here''

''Sorry about that'' Becca said appearing on Oliver's side, apperently, her rightful place as his 'women' if you could even call her that. ''This place is a wreck. There being sued by my Daddy as we speak''

Lilly rolled her eyes to herself but on the outside she smiled. ''Awesome! So umm, who's this 'big star' that is showing up''

''Guess'' Becca squealed.

''George Lopez!'' Oliver exclaimed.

''Guess again'' Becca said.

''Shack!'' Oliver replied.

''1 more time'' She said. ''A hint...it's a celebrity. His/Her name begins with a 'H'. Has appered on Disney Channel''

''Uhhhh...I know it...It's at the tip of my tounge'' Oliver said. ''HARRY POTTER!''

''NOOOOO!'' She said and smacked the back of his head. ''Hannah Montana''

''HANNAH MONTANA?!'' Lilly screamed.

''Yeah!'' Becca replied.

Lilly had lost it. She grabbed Becca's hands and had started bouncing around doing her and Miley's 'Happy dance'.

''Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah'' They chanted until Lilly came to her senses and went to a sudden stop.

_'Lilly, a little to much sugar'_ Lilly thought to hersself.

''Well that was random'' Oliver said. ''Now can I please have this dance?'' Oliver said.

He held out his hand and Becca took it with grace. He led them to the dance floor as they began to dance slowly to the music.

---

''This is the moment you've all been waiting for'' Becca voiced bounced from the micro phone.

The lights hit her delicate skin and made her look like a built beuty. She looked stunning in her glittery emerald green dress. Sparkling ambur eyes, and long dirty blond hair falling in long thick curles down her slim shoulders and curvy figure.

''I hate you'' Lilly said loud enough for people to hear.

''THIS IS-'' Becca screamed.

''HANNAH MONTANA'' Hannah screamed into the micro phone as the crowed cheered. ''Hey ya what's up?''

''NOTHING'' The crowed sang in an un steady chourus.

Hannah laughed. ''Awesome! I'll be right back. For now, enjoy 'Sexy Back' by J.T!''

As the beats to 'Sexy Back' came on Hannah ran off stage and to her dressing room.

---

''You okay bud?'' Her dad asked and opened his arms for a hug.

''Not now dad'' Miley said. ''I'm in a hurry''

''Why is that?'' He said and went back over to the tore up couch in the corner and began watching television again.

''Lilly's here'' Miley replied and went behind a curtin to change to Miley. ''She's here and she's exspecting me to be here''

''Not again bud'' Mr.Stewart whinned. ''Remember when you tried it with that high school guy at the Hannah concert?''

''Yes dad'' She replied ahnoyyed. ''But this is different. This is Lilly''

''You really like her don't you?''

''Yeah'' She smiled as she slipped her Miley top on. ''I do''

''Good luck, with tonight, and Lilly'' He said.

''Thanks dad'' Miley replied.

She ran across the room and kissed his cheek. She then grabbed her purse from the wooden stool placed infront of a mirrow, and ran out.

---

''Hey Lilly'' Miley said.

Lilly jumped startled. ''Will you and Oliver please try not to scare me when you say something''

''I like scarring you'' Miley said.

''Why?''

''Your cute when your scarred'' Miley said and pinched her cheek.

Lilly swated it away. ''Oh, please''

''Hey, I heard Hannah Mo-'' Miley began.

''She is!'' Lilly cried. ''She's here in the flesh. And I'm going to get a autograph''

''Don't you already have one?'' Miley asked nervously.

''Yes'' Lilly replied and Miley sighed of relief. ''And I want another!''

_'Sweet Niblets'_ Miley thought.

Becca voice was heard again after 'Sexy Back' ended.

''Oh fudge'' Miley said. ''Lilly I'll be right back''

''Oh okay well I'll be'' Lilly began but Miley had already left. ''Here waiting''

---

''Hey dad'' Miley replied.

''That was short'' He said.

''Hannah up next'' Miley replied and began changing again.

He didn't reply. Miley transformed herself to Hannah.

''Be right back'' She said after she threw her Hannah wig on and tightened the best she could.

---

''...Hannah Montana!'' Becca screamed and Hannah, right on cue, came on stage.

''So, How's everybody now!?'' She screamed.

Different replied came from the audience.

''Wanna hear some music?'' Hannah said.

''YEAH''

''Well to bad!'' Hannah screamed.

It fell silent as everyone starred in awe at her.

''Just kidding!'' She gigled. ''Let's pump the party up''

Hannah sang 'Pumping up the party' to her fans.

''Did ya like that?'' She asked.

''YES''

''Wanna know something?'' She asked.

''YES''

''Everybodys got something'' She replied.

''SO''

''So?'' She said. ''I wanna know what ya have. It can be anything. A little sister. A boyfriend. Anything''

She looked into the crowed and saw Lilly edging her way towards the front.

''How about you'' She said to a brunette. ''What do you have?''

''I have a Happy family'' She said, her voice sounding light.

''Well, good for you'' She said. ''Consider yourself vey lucky. Not alot of kids have that. I lost my mom at an early age. I miss her dearly''

''Awwww'' She crowed said.

''Well, that's another story. Moving on'' She said. ''How about you. What do you have''

''I have an adorable face'' He said.

Hannah closed her eyes and rolled them. But on the outside she just fake-laughed.

''Yes you do'' She said in her best flirty tone. ''Call me'' She winked.

''Who's next?'' Hannah asked.

The crowed went wild, words of 'Me' and 'Over here' or 'Right here Hannah' was heard.

Hannah ignored them all. She had some one in paticualar she wanted to ask. And she was right where she wanted her.

''How about you, what's your name?'' She asked the blond.

''My names Lilly'' She said.

''Oh, I remember you'' She said.

''You do?'' Lilly said and her eyes went wide.

''Yup'' Hannah smiled. ''So tell us, Lilly, what do you have''

''Ummm'' Lilly said. ''I have...I have the love of my life''

The crowed 'Awwww'ed.

''And who is this lucky fella?'' Hannah asked.

''Well, SHE, is not with me right now. But I know wherever she is, she's thinking of me'' Lilly said.

Hannah smiled big. ''You know what, I don't usually do this but would you like to come up here with me for my next song?''

''Shure'' Lilly smiled.

Hannah stuck out a hand and helped Lilly on stage.

''We've all got something, but what I've got is nerve'' She said and 'I Got Nerve' came blasting through the room.

Hannah sang side by side with Lilly. She had never felt a better feeling as Hannah as she felt right now.

Lilly had been staring at Hannah the whole time she performed with her. She examined everything. Her clothes, her facial features, and her beautiful hair. The hair she wish she could touch, smell, brush, and play with. Hannah's hair went wild as Hannah performed around the stage. Lilly couldn't help but see the little brunette hair sticking out from the bottom. Must be a former brunette or dirty blond. Who cares, she's oddly familar but she's still beautiful.

The song ended and the crowed cheered. Hannah and Lilly linked fingers and bowed.

''You were great'' Hannah whispered in her ear.

''Thank you'' Lilly said breathing heavy from the rush

''I'm gonna take a little break. Thank you Lilly for helping me with this song. For now, enjoy 'Rush' by Aly and Aj!'' Hannah concluded.

The curtains closed and Becca turned up the stero.

''Nice to meet you, Hannah'' She said.

''You know'' Hannah said. ''If you stick around a while longer, I'll bring you up again for one of my favorite songs''

''Totally'' Lilly said.

Hannah smiled wide. ''Catch you later''

---

''Miley'' Lilly whinned. ''Where have you been, you just missed the best moment of my life''

Miley frowned. ''Sorry, what was the 'Best moment of your life'?''

''Hannah Montana asked ME, Lilly Trescott, to go on stage with her'' Lilly squealed.

''Really?'' Miley screamed.

''Yeah!'' Lilly said and her and Miley 'Happy danced'.

''Where's Hannah?'' Miley asked.

''I'm not shure'' Lilly said still smiling. ''Probabaly backstage resting or changing''

''Oh okay. What else is new?'' She asked.

''Wait, I haven't even gotton to the best part!'' Lilly said. ''She said, if I stick around, she'll call be back upstage to perform with her!''

''No!'' Miley said.

''Yes!'' Lilly wailed. ''So promise you'll be here to watch me''

''Ummm, alright'' Miley said with a un easy tone. ''I promise''

''Great'' Lilly said.

The stood around swaying to the music when Miley's Z-phone rang.

''Hello...yes Daddy...but I'm with Lilly...dad I can't...oh alright...Bye'' Miley said.

''Lilly'' Miley began.

''Let me guess, you have to go?'' Lilly asked.

''Yes I'm sorry, really, but I've really gotta go'' Miley said.

''Whatever'' Lilly said and turned away to hide her sadness.

''Lilly please just-'' Miley tried.

''Just? Just what? Miley, Just go'' Lilly said.

Miley opened her mouth to argue but decided aginst it. She walked off sad to her dressing room.

''Hey dad'' She said glumly.

''I'm sorry bud but Hannah-'' He said.

''No it's not that, it's Lilly'' Miley said.

''What about Lilly?''

''She's mad because everytime something big happens, I have to go. That's because everything big that happens HANNAH is in it. I wish I just could tell her the truth...'' Miley said.

''Things will get better'' He said. ''Just wait''

''I hope'' Miley said. She went and changed into Hannah last outfit for the evening.

---

''HEY!'' She said pretending to be as happy as ever.

''HEY!'' The screamed back.

''I'm sorry to say this night's almost over'' Hannah said. ''But to end it, grab your best friend. Girl or boy, just dance with them to my final song 'True Friends'. And to kick it off for someone, Lilly, come on up and help me sing AND dance to it!''

Lilly ran up the stairs to the stage. Hannah looked over to Becca to begin the music but all she did was glare back with her arms crossed.

''And, Becca, come here and help us out with this!'' Hannah said.

Becca smiled and walked on stage to her guests of the evening.

''Somebody'' Hannah said. ''Start it up!''

''Right after the music stops'' Hannah whispered to Lilly. ''Wait a few seconds then look at me''

_We sign our cards and letters BFF_

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

_You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back_

_It's so good to have you around_

Lilly gave Hannah a trust fall. Hannah caught her a lifted her back up. The clowed clapped. Becca envied.

_You know the secrets I could never tell_

_And when I'm quiet you break through my shell_

_Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell_

_Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

Hannah whispered into Lilly's ear pretending to be telling a secret but what she really said was ''I have a secret''

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

Hannah and Lilly wrapped their arms around each other and smiled to the crowed as they bounced up and down. Becca, trying not to look stupid, joined the hug, un welcomed.

_You don't get angry when I change the plans_

_Somehow you're never out of second chances_

_Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again_

_I'm so lucky that I've found_

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth_

_Till they find the thing you need_

_Friends hang on through the ups and the downs_

_Cause they've got someone to believe in_

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_No need to pretend_

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_Pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend_

They ended the song in a hug. Tight and loving. Becca was sitting on the stage below. Acting as if she was doing a solo and everyone was staring at her. But truly, everyone was watching Hannah and Lilly, smiling at the crowed.

Lilly broke apart from Hannah and counted to 3. On 3 she looked at Hannah and Hannah looked back. They laughed and headed of the stage.

---

''You can leave your jacket on the couch'' Hannah said. Lilly did so.

''DAD!'' She screamed into her dressing room.

''Yeah bud?'' He said.

''I want you to meet a friend'' Hannah said.

''A friend?'' He said.

''Yes'' She said. ''Meet Lilly, Lilly Trecott''

''Nice to meet you'' He said and held out his hand. ''You look just like a little girl I know. I just can't exactly put my finger on her name..''

''Well, While you think about it'' Hannah said. ''I'm talk to Lilly a little''

''You do that'' He said. ''Be right back''

''So, can I have your number?'' Hannah said. ''Mabey I can call you sometime''

''Shure'' Lilly said and wrote it down.

''Want a soda?'' Hannah offered already heading toward the fridge.

''What have ya got?'' Lilly said.

''Oh, Coke, Dr.P, Rootbeer, Beer, Kool-aid, Kool-aid jamers, Sprite, Mountian dew, Seven up, any flavor fanta you can think of, Water,, Milk, we could make some coffee if you want, Yoo-hoo's Some fruit -punch drink, uhhh, there's some-'' Hannah rambled.

''A coke will be fine'' Lilly gigled.

''Here'' Hannah said, handed her the coke, and grabbed a Yoo-Hoo for herslef. ''Did you like the show?''

''I loved it!'' Lilly said.

Hannah smiled. ''So, who is this 'love of your life'?

''Oh, her name is Miley, Miley Stewart. Yes, she is a girl and yes, I admit it, I'm a lesbian'' Lilly said.

''Lesbians rock'' Hannah said. ''Can you keep a secret''

''Oh yeah anything'' Lilly said.

''I'm well, not straight lesbian, but bisexual'' Hannah whispered. ''And I'm very ashamed of it''

Lilly gave Hannah a tight hug. ''You smell good''

''You smell good to'' Hannah said. ''But tell me more about this Miley girl, Miley's an original name I've never heard anything like it she must be really unique''

''She is'' Lilly smiled. ''She is everything I want. I'm sorta mad at her now though''

''Why, what did she do?'' Hannah said and scooted closer to Lilly.

''She, she's always bailing on me. Something totally exciting will happen and she'll bail at the last minute'' Lilly said. ''And once, she lied to me''

''What was the lie about?''

''You'' Lilly replied. ''She said she hated you when she has your name painted on the closet wall!''

Hannah smiled. ''What can I say they love me!''

Lilly gigled. That wasn't the response she was aiming for but atleast she could get a response from Hannah Montana.

Just when Lilly was going to reply, her phone rang. ''Hi Mom...you'll never guess what is happening...I'm sitting here talking with Hannah Montana...we're friends...yes we are...mom you wouldn't know your not even here...shut up...no you shut up...I didn't do-...that's no-...''

Lilly hung up straight on her mom. ''I have to go'' She mumbled.

''So soon?'' Hannah asked.

''Yes'' Lilly said. ''But you can call whenever''

''Definetly'' Hannah said. ''Well ttyl''

''Ttyl Hannah'' Lilly said and left.

A few minutes later Mr.Stewart busted in. ''Hey''

''Hi'' Hannah sighed and threw her wig off.

''I saw Lilly on my way back up here'' He said. ''She looked kinda down in the dumps''

''Oh, she got in a fight with her mom'' Miley said.

''About?'' He asked.

''Hannah'' Miley said. ''I'm sick of everything being about Hannah''

''Hun'' He said and ripped his mostache of. ''If you want, we can drop everything and head on back to Tenesse if you want?''

''No dad'' She said. ''I just..I need a hug''

''Gladely'' He said.

They stood their hugging, father and daughter.

''I'm sorry I forgot my jack-'' Lilly paused at the sight.

Was that what she thougth it was? Was that Miley and her Dad in Hannah's dressing room.

''I must be dreaming'' Lilly said. ''Miley''

''Lilly It's not what it looks like'' Miley said. ''Hannah called me over''

Lilly crossed her arms and came in farther. ''Then explain that'' She said and pointed at the wig.

Miley sighed. She dropped her amrs and head. Lilly began backing up into the doorway.

''Lilly wait please!'' Miley cried.

''WHAT?!'' Lilly snapped.

Miley walked over to Lilly. Grabbed her hand's and looked directly in the teary eye's of the blond.

''Lilly, I am Hannah Montana''

**A/N: Hey, okay did you like it? I think it was the longest chapter I've ever wrote! Oh yeah! And it only took me 2 days. It would have took me one but I was tired last night. Thats why I put 'Good Night' on my top authors note. Oh well who cares about me right? So R&r Please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Greeting Earthlings. ThIs iS bEiNg tYpEd By A mArTiN fRoM tHe PlAnEt Muggatuggalollyzi6. My NaMe iS Okeveyer101. i HaVe MaDe ThIs StOrY oUt Of SpLiNtErS aNd OfF! sPrAy FrOm My LoCaL Wal-Mart. YoU mUsT fUl-fIlL EvErY dUtY I gIvE tO yOuR pHeW-kNeE pLaNeT eArTh bEfOrE a bAsE aTtAcK cOmEs cRaShInG dOwN oN tHe nExT rAiN. We lIkE tO eAt sNoT bEcAuSe wE cReAtEd iT oUt oF pEnCiLs aNd hAiR bRuShEs.**

**MuAhAhAhAhAhA ( I typed this out of ignorance and I got the idea from my friend Marri Berri. I LOVE YOU MARRI!)**

**Friday**

''Lilly, I am Hannah Montana''

''No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!'' Lilly repeated.

She backed up slowely. Then quickly turned around and dashed out the room.

Miley stood there, a little shocked about what had just happend. She then turned to her father. She stood there. Crying her eyes out. As her father held her close.

''Don't let no small frustrations ever bring you-'' Mr.Stewart began to sing.

''Shut up'' Miley said.

---

**Saturday**

''Hey bud, how you holding-'' Mr.Stewart began as he entered the cave of darkness.

Miley sat whimpering in the corner of her room. All alone in the dark. It was either this or committe suicide. And she picked this.

''Miley Stewart this is rediclous!'' He said.

''Get out'' Miley demanded.

''You have a phone call'' He said and flipped on the lights. ''And after that is breakfeast!''

Miley turned away from the corner and her father gasped as he saw her mascarra stained cheeks. Her undone hair. The same outfit as last night at Bacca's halloween bash. And the terrible red eyes that looked like zombie's. She staggerred across the room and grabbed the phone.

''Hello'' Her voice said.

_''Like, Ehmagawsh! Why did you bail!''_

''Who is it?'' Mr.Stewart mouthed after he saw the mad exspression overcome his daughters face.

''Hope Warmheart'' She said outloud.

_''Like, What?''_

''Nothing hold up'' Miley said. She pressed mute for Hope couldn't hear her.

''Can you leave?'' She asked.

''Excuse me?'' He said.

''Your excused'' Miley said and pushed her father out the door.

''Remember breakfeast after you finnish talking'' He said before she slammed the door.

Miley pressed mute once more so Hope could hear her again. She changed her tone a little to match Hannah's.

''Hi'' Hannah said.

_''Like, Ehmagawsh! Why did you bail?''_

''Bail on-'' Hannah said confused as it dawned apon her.

_''Like, yeah!''_

''Oh, I'm sorry I had some mega-drama last night and-'' Hannah began.

_''Like, save it! Just be down at Hollywood's Hottest Haters Studio's by, like, 3 p.m.''_

''Now wait one cotton picking second, mabey I don't-'' Hannah began but the line clicked dead.

''DAD!'' She screamed.

''YES!'' He screamed back.

''I HAVE A DATE WITH HOPE AT 3 AT HOLLYWOOD'S HOTTEST HATERS STUDIO!''

---

''LIKE, HI HANNAH!'' Hope squealed.

''HI HOPE!'' Hannah squealed back falsly.

They did their air kisses then linked arms.

''Where to?'' Hannah asked.

''Like, I don't know...'' Hope said and seemed to go into a trance.

''Hope?!'' Hannah snapped.

''Like, Oh!'' Hope said. ''Like, let's, like, I don't know...''

''HOPE, HANNAH, IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU TOGETHER!'' Their Director, Shelby, yelled.

''Hey Shelby!'' Hannah smiled.

''I haven't seen you since ...forever!'' He said.

''Totally!'' Hannah said. ''Hey, and look, I'm sorry about last night. I had this other thing and things kinda...''

''Understandable'' Shelby said. ''Just head over there to the make up counter and let your beauty be completed!''

''Shure'' Hannah said.

She and Hope skipped over to the make-up counter. Hannah sat down in the 'Hot Shot' chair and lifted her head upwards as a group of cosmotologists began to 'complete' her beauty.

Within minutes Hannah looked stunning.

''Hannah, you look 20 years younger!'' Shelby exclaimed when he saw Hannah.

''I'm 14...'' Hannah trailed off.

''Exactly!'' He said. ''Now here are your skripts. Read them, learn them, eat them. You have 30 minutes'' And with that, he walked off.

''Well, we better learn these lines!'' Hannah said.

''Like, I guess so...'' Hope said. ''This should be a breeze!''

''Totally!'' Hannah said.

''Like, It, like, says...the title's like, Hannah and Hope get, like,...HEATED?!'' Hope read.

''I thought this was Hollywod's Hottest HATERS!'' Hannah exclaimed.

''Like, it is...'' Hope said.

Hannah shook her head and walked off. Hope followed close behind. ''SHELBY! SHELBY! WHERE ARE YOU?!''

''Hannah, what's wrong, baby?'' Shelby said approching then with concern in his eyes.

''What's up with this title? It's totally wack!'' Hannah said. ''I wish I never came at all!''

''First of all, you owe us from last night. Our back up was a total bust. So don't go there. Second, it's just for publicity!'' He said. ''Hannah and Hope get in a huge fight over Jake Ryan. He say's the one to win his heart will be the best kisser. So ya get pissed and show him who's boss by kissing each other'' He explained.

''KISS EACH OTHER?!'' Hannah exploded.

''You heard straight'' He said.

''First of all!'' Hananh snapped. ''I'm not kissing her! Second! I broke up with Jake and were over! Third I'm out!''

''Did I mention this pays 500 bucks?'' He yelled after her.

Hannah stopped in her tracks and turned around. ''500 bucks?!''

He nodded. Suddenly, Mr.Stewart appered behind his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. ''Hannah, take this offer!''

''But daddy...'' She whined.

''No butts'' He said.

''Fine'' She said and stomped off.

''Like, Hannah'' Hope said once they were back to where they where when they found out about love script.

''What?'' Hannah said.

''Like, cheer up!'' She said.

''Yeah cheer up!'' Jake said.

''Jake?'' They said at once.

''The one and only!'' He said and held out his arms for a hug.

Hope ran into his arms and he held her close. Seconds laters he unattached a arm from her and said ''There's room for 1 more''

Hannah crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. ''Hi, Jack''

''It's Jake'' He said.

''Shure it is'' Hannah said. ''So, Les-''

''Legs!'' Jake interrupted.

''Like, legs?'' Hope said.

''Legs...ya have very nice legs'' He said.

Hannah pulled her skirt down and so did Hope. ''Thanks...'' They mumbled.

''So, I heard about the kiss'' He said. ''Are ya ready?''

''No!'' Hannah said.

''Like, calm down!'' Hope pleaded. ''We'll, like, make it a, like, little peck!'' She said.

''Ya'll are kissing?!'' He exclaimed.

''Like, yeah...isn't that, like, what you, like, meant?'' Hope said.

''I meant ya kissing me!'' He said. ''Are ya dating?! I bet that Hannah and Hope Elope rumor was true! Right?''

''It wasn't!'' Hannah swore. ''I have...had...a crush on someone. But not Hope. And we're most definatly not dating!''

''Who did you have a 'crush' on?'' Jake asked.

''Lilly...Lilly Trescott'' She replied in a sad tone.

''Who names their son Lilly?'' Hope asked. ''That's like naming your son...Leslie or something''

''Pssh yeah'' Jake said. ''Who'd name their son that...'' He trailed off and looked in the other direction.

''It's a girl'' Hannah admited.

''Your a, like, lesbo?'' Hope asked.

Hannah nodded. ''More like bisexual..'' She corrected them.

Hope hugged her. ''Like, it's, like, okay. We'll, like, get you help!''

Hannah pushed her. ''I don't need help! I need Lilly!''

---

''Like, Jake, please,like, take me'' Hope pleaded her line.

''No, take me!'' Hannah exclaimed her line.

''The one to win my heart, must win my lips first'' Jake demanded his line.

As you've probably already guessed, they were saying their lines on film. Lucky it wasn't live because their had been so many mess up's so far.

After Jake spoke his line, Hope pulled him in for a big kiss. When she pulled back, she was smiling and Jake was breathing hard.

''Well'' He said. ''Well Hannah, your turn''

Hannah crossed her arms and turned around.

''Cut!'' Shelby yelled. ''Hannah what is this?''

Hannah didn't respond.

''Hannah please'' Shelby begged.

''No!'' She refused.

''We'll increase your check to 600 dollars'' Shelby said.

Hannah turned around, mouth open, to see Shelby grinning. ''Change your mind?''

Hannah hung her head as Shelby ran of with glee. ''ANNNNNNNND ACTION!''

''Well'' Jake repeated. ''Well Hannah, your turn''

Hannah walked over to him, being shy, and pressed a light kiss on him.

''What was that?!'' He snapped.

''A kiss'' Hannah said.

''More like a peck'' He corrected her.

''So?'' She said.

''Ya both need to give me another kiss!'' He said.

''Like, since, like, when have you been, like, the boss'' Hope spoke.

''Yeah!'' Hannah agreed.

''Who do you think your talking to?'' Jake said. ''I'm Jake Ryan''

''And I'm Hannah Montana!'' Hannah said.

''Like,and I'm, like, Hope Warmheart'' Hope butted in.

''We're better then you and we can prove it to!'' Hannah said.

Hope turned to Hannah and wrapped her arms around her waiste. Hannah placed her arms around Hope. Just as they leaned in for their on-screen kiss the happiest thing happend to Hannah.

''CUT!''

''Like, what?!'' Hope screeched.

''That was perfect. Did I forget to tell you this is To-Be-Continued?'' Shelby said.

''No, but thanks!'' Hannah said.

''Like, party pooper..'' Hope mumbled.

''You act as if you wanna kiss me'' Hannah said.

''Like, I gotta go. Like, Bye'' Hope said quickly and ran off.

''She likes you'' Jake said.

''No she dosen't'' Hannah said. ''And if she does I don't care. I have some buisness to go do. Bye Jake''

''Alright, bye'' He said. ''And by the way. That was a great kiss''

Hannah ignored that comment like she didn't even hear it. She was shure it would come back to her in the future.

---

''Come on pick up'' Miley silently begged.

The phone rang 3 more times before a light voice spoke, _''Hello?''_

''Hello. Mrs.Trescott? Is Lilly there?'' Miley asked.

_''1 second''_

Miley could hear Mrs.Trescott yelling Lilly's name. After the third yell Mrs.Trescott gave up.

_''Miley? You still there?''_

''Yes ma'am'' Miley replied.

_''She dosen't seem to be home. I'm sorry. Can I take a message?''_

''Yes. Please tell her I said I'm sorry'' Miley said. ''And if she gives me a chance to explain. I swear I could clear everything up''

_''Alright. Have a nice day''_

After thoes words were spoken the line went dead. Miley lisened to the anoyying beep until she finnally slammed the phone down.

---

Miley sat, playing her guitar, sprawled across the beach floor. Sand tucked safely between her toes and legs. Her dad suggested she go out. And since she was to depressed to go anywhere far out, she went to her back yard, the beach.

So far, this hadn't helped.

She began to sing to waste time.

_L-O-V-E_

_Love_

_L-O-V-E_

_L-O-V-E_

_Love_

_L-O-V-E_

_I see your face_

_I look in your eyes, What you feel is no surprise,_

_Everyone needs something to believe in, Tell me your dreams, I'll tell you mine,_

_In our hearts, we'll look inside,_

_And see all of the colors of the rainbow,_

_I know!_

_We all want to believe in love,_

_We all want to believe in something,_

_Bigger than just us,_

_We all want to be a part,_

_Of the greater picture,_

_That's hanging in our heart (Our heart)_

_Yeah bigger than us!_

_I want to see beyond my own little world,_

_Grab your hands so we can twirl around the galaxy (Galaxy)_

_See the world with clarity,_

_Oh-whoa-oh_

_Oh-oo-oh_

_We have such a long way to go (To go)_

_But I know (I know)_

_We're getting closer everyday,_

_Everyday!_

_We all want to believe in love (Believe in love)_

_We all want to believe in something (Oh)_

_Bigger than just us,_

_We all want to be a part,_

_Of the greater picture,_

_That's hanging in our heart (Our hearts)_

_Yeah it's bigger than us!_

_It fills the universe,_

_It lights the skies above,_

_And rescues our hearts with love,_

_L-O-V-E_

_Love_

_(With Love)_

_L-O-V-E_

_Love_

_That's what's bigger than us! (Bigger than us!)_

_(C'mon!)_

_It's love, It's love_

_That's bigger than us,_

_(C'mon!)_

_It's love, It's love,_

_That's bigger than us_

_(Whew!)_

_It's love, It's love! (it's love, it's love, it's love, it's love!)_

_We all want to believe in love,_

_We all want to believe in something,_

_Bigger than just us!_

Miley sighed as she finnished Hannah's big hit 'Bigger Than Us'. She then began to sob quietly all over the 'Sex Spot'.

When she felt that crying wouldn't make this situation any easier she grabbed her guitar and stood up. As she thurned around a familar face appeard.

On this face, tears fell from the eyes. The mouth trembled. And this person look just as depressed as Miley.

A soft hand reached out and touched Miley's arm.

''Miley, I'm sorry''

**A/N: Well it took me long enough but I 'm done. Not with the story just the chapter. By the way their will be a second story following this one. Like a series. Well hope you enjoyed. R&r please. And Happy Thanksgiving. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I have 60 reviews and I'm happy. I get all of next week off school so I hope u can expect another update soon. If I don't lay in bed all day. lol. And Happy Thanksgiving.**

**Saturday**

''Miley, I'm sorry''

Miley stared in utter shock as Lilly stood before her.

''Miley, I'm sorry'' She said once more.

Miley's jaw dropped.

''Miley?'' Lilly asked.

Lilly waved her hand in Miley's exspression-less face.

''Hannah?'' Lilly said.

Miley shook her head. ''Lilly?''

''Yes?'' Lilly answered.

''Did you just call me Hannah?'' Miley said.

''Yes'' Lilly said then added, ''That, clearly, got your attention''

''Your dang right it did'' Miley said.

''Can we talk?''

''That'd be great'' Miley agreed as they sat on the 'Sex Spot'.

''Miley, I'm sorry'' Lilly said for the 3rd time.

''No, I'm sorry. I should have told you about Hannah'' Miley said.

''Well, I understand why you kept it a secret'' Lilly said. ''But yeah, you could have told me''

''I guess It's my turn to say sorry'' Miley said. ''Lilly, I'm really really really sorry. And I promise, that's the only secret I've kept from you''

''This is gonna take a long time to get used to'' Lilly said. ''Can you do me a favor?''

''Shure, anything?''

''Can you say your Hannah Montana again?'' Lilly requested.

''I am Hannah Montana'' Miley said making it sound like a question.

''Yes, again please'' Lilly said.

''I am Hannah Montana'' Miley said. ''I am Hannah Montana and I am Miley Cyrus''

''Cyrus?'' Lilly asked.

''I don't know'' Miley said. ''I just made that up to see if you'd catch it''

''Oh'' Lilly said.

''Cyrus is a dorky last name'' Miley said.

''Yeah, so is Osment'' Lilly replied. ''Cyrus Osment''

''Osment Cyrus'' Miley said.

They both began to giggle.

''Miley'' Lilly said. ''Can I ask you something?''

Miley nodded.

''How many times have you kissed a girl?'' Lilly asked.

''None'' Miley said.

''Can I be your first?'' Lilly asked.

Miley bit her lip and nodded.

They smiled towards each other and leaned in to have their dreams come true.

Their lips touched slightly and they both began to smile causing them to pull back.

Trying again, they didn't pull back. Their lips touched and they moaned in pleasure. Finally after all this time they come together an ful-fill their needs. Someone to understand them. Go anywhere and do anything.

Seconds later they pulled back and smiled wide. Their lips begging for more. Their heart still amazed by the amazing kiss they had shared.

As they winded their fingers together, they stood up from the 'Sex Spot' and walked off. Glancing back once to admire the spot they shared their first kiss on.

---

**Sunday**

The next day the sun shined high about the ground. Miley and Lilly sat, hand in hand, on the 'Sex Spot' waiting for Oliver to arrive. The night before they had decided it would be best if they let Oliver in on Hannah Montana.

They had planned it perfectly. They would eat a little something at Rico's and make small talk. Then go swimming and stuff. Mabey that would clog his ears so he couldn't hear the news. And they could always say they told him but he wasn't lisening.

After swimming they'd lay down in the hot L.A sun and relax. THAT'S when they would drop hints. Knowing him, he won't get it, so they'll just be blunt. He might accept it he might not. But they hoped he would. Oliver had been Lilly's friend since they could eat glue. And Miley's since she moved their. And it'll be one horrible thing if Hannnah ruined it like she almost ruined Lilly and Miley's friendship. Wich now they could officially call them a 'Couple'.

They were shure it was time to tell. This day would be quite intresting.

''Hey guys'' Oliver apeared from no where. ''What's poppin'?''

''Nothing'' Miley answered.

''Just hanging out'' Lilly answered. ''It's a beautiful day''

''What shall we be doing on this beautiful day?'' He asked.

''Eating'' Lilly answered and stood up. ''I'm hungry''

Miley giggled and they headed to Rico's to pick up some food.

---

''Hey Jerkson'' Miley said and sat on a stool infront of Rico's shop.

''What do you want?'' He ask anoyyed.

''A veggie burger for me'' She said.

''Nachos over here'' Lilly added as Jackson scribbled down their orders.

''A chillie-cheese hot dog all the way'' Oliver said.

Miley and Lilly blinked at him like he was crazy.

''I'm a guy that's how we are'' He replied.

''Be right back...'' Jackson mumbled, not be happy he has to follow demands from his little sister.

''So...'' Miley said.

''Did you hear about Hannah's up-coming concert?'' He said. ''It's supposed to be her and Hope Warmheat AND the Jonas Brothers!''

''THE JONAS BROTHERS?!'' Lilly squealed.

''HOPE WARMHEART?'' Miley exclaimed. ''How come I never hear about these things?''

''Oh, Miley, you just have to let me go with-'' Lilly said before catching herself. ''I mean come with me to go see them..''

''Okay'' Miley winked.

''Here'' Jackson said and threw their orders on the counter.

''Thank you'' Miley said sarcastically.

Oliver dug into his hot dog almost as fast as Jackson had gaven it to him. Food popped out of his mouth as he went in for another bite.

''Mmmmm'' He moaned.

Lilly picked at her nachos in disgust. Miley took a bite from her veggie burger and struggled to swallow it.

Oliver finnished his hot dog and burped loudly.

''Oliver thats sick!'' Lilly exclaimed.

''Oh you know I look sexy when I eat'' He said.

''No you don't'' Miley said.

''Haters..'' He mumbled.

''Well anyway lets go'' Lilly said.

''Where?'' Oliver said.

''Swimming'' Lilly said.

---

Miley and Lilly stripped down to their bathing suits and got ready to dive in. Oliver examined them closely. ''Looking good Miley'' He grinned.

''Thanks...'' She mumbled.

Lilly glared at Oliver for a second before catching herself.

They all ran into the water looking like movie stars. Loving the feeling of the water as the hot sun hit their tender skins.

Miley floated on her back in the shallow end as Lilly and Oliver hit the waves. She could hear them laughing from 30 feet away almost. She loved hearing Lilly's laugh. It made her smile knowing she was happy. But hearing Oliver's boy-ish laugh could make her lunch come back up and out.

The only thing keeping her calm was the warm water below her. She could lay their all day but sadely in a few minutes they would be back. So she layed back and thought about all that had happed in this story. So far she :

-Had a Hannah cd sighning - Successufully

-Had a Hannah concert - Successufully

-Completed a baby project - Successfully

-Fought and made up with Lilly - Successfully

And more she couldn't even remember. Now as she remembered the past she visualized she future.

Her and Lilly would live happily in peace. Oliver would still be a dounught. And everone would be happy.

''Wow that was shorter then I expected'' Miley said. ''Life flies by''

''Yes, actually it does'' Lilly said.

Miley panicked from Lilly appering out of no where. She began to drown. Coughing at the un sanitary beach water invading her lounges, Lilly carried her delicate body to shore.

Miley coughed up water. Lilly cried. Oliver stood astonished.

When Miley finally was finnished with this horrid accident all Lilly could do was say sorry, that was until Miley slapped her.

''Sorry'' She mumbled.

Miley raised her hand again but Oliver stopped her. ''No need for violence''

Lilly began to laugh for no apperent reason followed by Miley and Oliver.

They laughed their butts off until finally Miley said ''Lets lay back and tan''

They got their bech towels and Spread them out side by side. Miley's in the middle, to the right of her, Lilly, and to the left, Oliver.

''That Hannah, Hope, JB, concert is gonna be off the hook'' Miley said.

''You shouldn't say that'' Oliver said.

''And you shouldn't eat with your face'' Miley snapped.

''You always say that'' He said.

''What's your point?'' Miley questioned.

Oliver didn't respond. He took a deep sigh.

''The Jonas brother are gonna look SO hot up there'' Lilly said then added, ''With Hannah Montana''

''You have Hannnah issues'' Oliver commented.

''I think Hannah and I make a perfect couple'' Lilly said and smiled at Miley.

''Yeah, Hannah makes the world go 'round'' Miley added.

''You act as if you were Hannah Montana'' He said.

''Because I am'' She said in a low tone.

''Excuse me?'' He said.

''I am'' Miley repeated. ''I am Hannah Montana''

''Oh, lord, now she's gone scitzo'' He said.

''I am Hannah Montana'' She said. ''I can prove it to!''

---

She breathed a deep sigh, sad she have to do this to get Oliver to belive her.

She opened the doors of her Hannah closet and stepped out. Oliver gasped. Lilly gave a nervous giggle.

She took another step and turned around, threw the blond hair on her head, turned back around and opened her detective-looking coat to reveal a glamerous Hannah outfit.

Oliver gasped again.

''Don't suck all the air out of the room, Oliver'' She said.

''Why arn't you shocked?!'' He said.

''Well, she kinda already new'' Hannah said.

''How long have ya been keeping this from me?'' He said.

''A day!'' Lilly said like it wasn't a big deal.

''Well'' Oliver said. ''I don't know what to say''

''Miley, guess what! Hannah Montana is having a concert with-'' Mr.Stewart began as he burst in the room.

''Hope and The JB'' She finnished his sentence.

''How did you know? And what in the name a pickle dipping history are you doing dressed as Hannah in a detective coat?!'' He said but regreted each word when he saw the other to teens in the room.

''Good one dad...'' She said.

''We already know'' Lilly said.

Oliver dropped his jaw even more then it had already fallen.

''Err...'' Mr.Stewart said. ''Who wants to go to the next Hannah concert?''

---

**Friday**

''...And it's true, you really can get the Best from Both Worlds'' Hannah finnished.

**Bold - Hannah Singing**

_Italic - Hope Singing_

Underlined - Jonas Brothers signing

**_ Bold Italic Underlind - Them all singing_**

**Oh yeah Come on**

**You get the limo out front Hottest styles, every shoe, every color**

**Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun It's really you but no one ever discovers**

**In some ways you're just like all your friends But on stage you're a star**

**_You get the best of both worlds Chill it out, take it slow Then you rock out the show_**

**_You get the best of both worlds Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds_**

**_The best of both worlds_**

_You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom)  
Hear your songs on the radio Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)  
But school's cool cuz nobody knows_

_Yeah you get to be a small town girl But big time when you play your guitar_

You get the best of both worlds Chillin' out take it slow Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both (You know the best) You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs You get your face in all the magazines The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be

Yeah the best of both You get the best of both Come on best of both

**Who would of thought that a girl like me Would double as a superstar**

_You get the best of both worlds Chillin' out, take it slow Then you rock out the show_

You get the best of both worlds Mix it all together and you know that it's the best,

**_You get the best of both worlds Without the shades and the hair You can go anywhere_**

**_You get the best of both girls Mix it all together Oh yeah It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds!_**

The crowd was wild when they finnished. Hannah, Hope, and the Jonas brother's all got hand-in-hand and bowed. Then Nick to Hannah by the waste and kissed her cheek, but in a friendly manner. Joe grabbed Hope by the shoulders and wrapped her into a hug as they smiled out to the crowd. And Kevin brought out his girlfriend, Kaci, and they smiled and waved to the screaming fans.

''I'd like to give a shout out to some of the greatest friend in the world, OLIVER OKEN'' Hannah screamed into the mic and everyone applauded Oliver. ''And the greatest GIRLFRIEND in the world, LILLY TRESCOTT!'' She added. Lilly stepped up on the stage and her and Hannah shared a kiss.

Seconds later, Hannah, Lilly, Hope, Nick, Kevin, and Joe, waved till the curtains shut and the show ended.

''I am Hannah Montana'' Hannah mumbled.

''And she's perfect'' Lilly smiled.

**A/N: Okay. Important: THEIR WILL BE A SEQUEL! YAY! A hint to what it will be about: '''Alright, bye'' He said. ''And by the way. That was a great kiss.'' Hannah ignored that comment like she didn't even hear it. She was shure it would come back to her in the future. ' Hint Hint. Wink Wink. Woodle Doodle. Anywho. Check in to see the next story called: I am Lola Luffnagle! Sorry if I spelled it wrong. Well, hope you enjoyed. Bye!**


End file.
